Teenage Life
by Soul of Emz
Summary: The four Charmed Ones as teenagers, but not as you would think, please read and review, thanks!
1. Part One

This is an Alternate Universe fic. Its set during the time when Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are teenagers, but not as you would think. Prue was stolen at birth so that the Charmed Ones wouldn't be together. I am making Prue and Piper twins, but not identical obviously, because this works better with them as the same age and in the same school year. Prue doesn't know that the family she lives with isn't her blood family. Prue and Piper are 16, Phoebe is 14 and Paige is 12. No one has braces or anything, and Piper isn't a nerd.  
  
In Prue's family there are 3 other kids, who are the parent's proper children. James is 10, Danny is 8 and Sarah is 6. Robert is the farther and Susan is their mother. Prue is treated just like she is properly a part of the family, and only the parents know that they adopted her when she was a baby.  
  
"Mommy I'm starting school today!" Exclaimed an excited Sarah.  
  
"I know, now go get ready while I wake up your brothers," Susan said. Sarah ran off into her room. Susan opened the door to the bedroom where James and Danny slept. The curtains were closed, making the room dark. Susan walked over to the window, and opened the curtains letting the sun shine brightly into the room. Hoping that this would wake the boys up.  
  
"I don't want to get up," moaned James from the top of the bunk bed.  
  
"I feel ill, I can't go to school," Danny said pulling the covers over his head.  
  
"Get dressed now, and then come down stairs for your breakfast," Susan left the room and just hoped that her sons wouldn't take too long to get ready.  
  
A door opened revealing Prue already for the first day back at school. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a cream coloured turtle neck.  
  
"You are not wearing that to school Prue," Robert said as he came out of the bathroom  
  
"I'm not wearing what to school?" Prue asked.  
  
"That skirt, it is too short for school. And your not old enough to be wearing things like that," he explained.  
  
"I wore this last year and you didn't say anything! Mom's taking me shopping after school anyway."  
  
"I didn't say that Prue, it's not definite," Susan said.  
  
"Mom I need some more clothes, I do grow if you didn't know," Prue went down the stairs.  
  
"Get changed, you are not leaving like that," Robert yelled as Prue disappeared. Getting no response he turned to his wife. "What's this about shopping?"  
  
"I said to Prue that I might be able to take her to the mall after school because she is right, she needs more clothes."  
  
"Fine, did you wake the boys up?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm leaving it up to them to actually get out of bed. Now I need to help Sarah."  
  
For the rest of the morning Robert got the boys ready for school while Susan helped Sarah who couldn't wait to start school for the first time. During breakfast Robert had tried to convince Prue to change into jeans but he had no luck.  
  
At the manor Piper, Phoebe and Paige were getting ready for school as well.  
  
"Paige hurry up! Other people need to use the bathroom!" Phoebe said loudly, pounding on the door.  
  
"If you had woken up earlier you wouldn't be having this problem," Piper said walking past her sister to go down stairs.  
  
"Well some people can't get up as early as you!"  
  
"I'm all done," Paige said opening the bathroom door and heading downstairs.  
  
"It's about time," Phoebe said quickly getting in while she could.  
  
In the kitchen Grams was making breakfast for her three grand daughters.  
  
"What's up with Pheebs this morning?" Paige asked sitting at the kitchen table and getting a piece of toast.  
  
"She got up too late, and it's the first day back at school," Piper replied.  
  
"She had better not miss the bus, I can't drive her to school," Grams said.  
  
"Don't worry Grams; I'll make sure she catches the bus."  
  
"But what if she's still in her pyjamas?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well then she'll have to go to school in her pyjamas."  
  
"Rather her than me, any time, that would be so embarrassing!" 


	2. Part Two

"Dad we are going to be late!" Prue said as she helped Sarah into her shoes.  
  
"No we won't, the boys just need to brush their teeth," Robert said from upstairs.  
  
"What's school like?" Sarah asked when she had both shoes on.  
  
"You'll find out today."  
  
"It will be absolutely terrible, the teachers will give you homework and you won't make any friends," teased James as he came down the stairs.  
  
"What have I told you about teasing Sarah?" Susan asked.  
  
"That I shouldn't," he mumbled putting his back pack onto his back.  
  
Danny came bounding down the stairs, looking for his bag. "Where is it? I left it right here," he said to himself looking around the floor.  
  
"Danny, I've got your bag," his mother said holding it out to him.  
  
"Thanks," he took it from her.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Robert asked coming down the stairs. He was wearing a suit as he was a business man.  
  
"Yep, I think we are," Susan replied.  
  
Robert looked at Prue.  
  
"I'm not changing now," Prue said knowing what he was thinking. She pulled on a light jacket and headed out the front door to the car.  
  
"Why do sixteen years old have to be so difficult?" He asked his wife as everyone left the house.  
  
"Because they are teenagers, weren't you a terror when you were sixteen?"  
  
"You think I'm a terror now?" Prue asked, getting into the big 4x4 which seated 7, perfect for their family.  
  
"Let's just get going," Robert said once everyone was safely in the car.  
  
"Drop me off first, I can't be late for the first day back," Prue said from the back of the car.  
  
"You won't be late; you'll be early if anything."  
  
It took about 10 minutes for them to reach the high school.  
  
"See you're not late, the buses have only just arrived," Robert said pulling into the school's car park to drop Prue off.  
  
Prue climbed out of the back of the car.  
  
"I'm going to pick the other three up after school then I'll pick you up" Susan said.  
  
"Yeah that'll be fine, we're going shopping once you picked me up though right?"  
  
"So far it looks like we should be able to. Have a good day at school."  
  
"Ok, bye," Prue walked into the direction of the school entrance as Robert pulled the car away and towards the elementary school.  
  
"Hey Prue, wait up," Someone shouted as they ran up to Prue.  
  
Prue turned around to see her boyfriend Andy coming towards her. "Hi!"  
  
He gave Prue a kiss when he caught up with her.  
  
"You didn't take the bus?" He asked as they walked together.  
  
"No, I got my dad to drop all of us off at school, but he nearly made me late," Prue explained.  
  
"There are only three buses here Prue."  
  
"He still could have made me late. Why are you here so early?"  
  
"I thought I could spend some time with you before school starts," he replied taking Prue's hand in his.  
  
"You're acting like we didn't see each other nearly every day like we did."  
  
"I've missed you since Saturday, and now it's Tuesday, that's 3 days without seeing you."  
  
"Aww, you're so sweet," Prue said as they got into school.  
  
"Why do Piper and Phoebe have to leave before me?" Paige asked Grams. Both Piper and Phoebe had left minutes ago when the bus came. Phoebe had only just finished getting ready when Piper dragged her out of the house and onto the school bus.  
  
"Their bus comes before yours. And I think it's coming now, have fun at your first day back at school."  
  
Paige quickly grabbed her bag off the table in the hallway and ran out the door to catch the bus.  
  
Phoebe was sitting next to Piper on the bus. It wouldn't be long before they were back at school.  
  
"Are you looking forward to being back at school and seeing all your friends?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"You know perfectly well that I don't have that many friends."  
  
"But are you still looking forward to seeing the ones you have?"  
  
"I guess so, it's not like I actually enjoy school."  
  
"Piper you don't need loads of friends to have a good time, just stick with who you do know. You could always try to make friends with that Prue Webster. Everyone knows her and she's got loads of friends."  
  
"I don't need you to choose who I become friends with," Piper said as the bus pulled into the school grounds.  
  
"You complain that you don't have enough friends, so I would say get to know Prue, she's in your year you know."  
  
"I don't complain about that! I do know that Prue is in my year, and so far I haven't had her in any of my lessons, only in homeroom. Can we please stop talking about her, its bad enough having everyone talk about her in school."  
  
"Sounds like someone is jealous," the bus driver let everyone off the bus, so they went in the direction of the building. Occasionally Piper would see friends running up to each other, trying to catch up with one another before lessons started.  
  
"See ya later Pipe," Phoebe called out as she found her friends. Piper was left to walk on her own through the crowds of students. She just wished that she had someone to walk with. 


	3. Part Three

"You still haven't told me about any boys you met when you were in New York for that week," Andy said. He was waiting outside Prue's home room with her.  
  
"It was one of my dad's business trips; I didn't meet any boys while I was there. I need to get into the classroom soon." The bell had already gone a couple of minutes ago, signally to the students to be in their home room.  
  
"I'll see you, whenever I can. Hopefully we've got some lessons together," Andy said. He quickly left to get to his own home room as Prue entered hers.  
  
Everyone was already in their seats; there was one seat un-occupied at the back which was Prue's. Being ordered alphabetically, Prue was always the last one as her surname began with a W.  
  
"Name?" A teacher asked who was sitting behind the teacher's desk at the front of the room.  
  
"Who are you? We're supposed to have Mr Carter," Prue said.  
  
"Mr Carter is teaching 9th grade now. I will be your new home room teacher and I'll be teaching English Literature. Now what is your name?"  
  
"Prue Webster."  
  
"Ah yes Prudence Webster, you've got the last seat," Mr Leech, the new teacher said, looking at his list of students.  
  
"What's your name?" Prue asked.  
  
"Mr Leech. Now why are you late?"  
  
"I wasn't late I was standing right outside the room."  
  
"You should know by now that you need to come straight into home room when the bell goes. Now take your seat."  
  
Prue sat at the desk, looking around the room. No one was talking; everyone seemed to be occupied with something. "Can we talk?" She asked.  
  
"No, you should have a book with you to read until we are to go down for an assembly," Mr Leech replied.  
  
"I didn't bring a book to read with me," Prue said.  
  
"Just sit in silence then."  
  
Piper's seat wasn't near Prue's; it was more in the middle of the room. She had remembered to bring a book and was trying to read it.  
  
"This is so boring," Prue said to herself. She rested her head on her crossed arms, leaning on the desk.  
  
It had been hardly a minute when Prue tried making a conversation with the person sitting to the right of her. Which happened to be one of Piper's friends.  
  
"What did you do during summer?" Prue asked the girl.  
  
"I went to Spain," she whispered back.  
  
"What was it like? Did you enjoy it?"  
  
"Miss Webster is there something wrong?" Mr Leech said.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Why can I hear you talking then?" A tone of harshness in his voice.  
  
"I don't know, maybe because I was talking?" Prue muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
When they had got into the assembly it was the usual back to school boring talk. Welcoming the new students, the usual rules which had been violated the year before and the teachers saying it wouldn't be tolerated anymore, etc etc. It wasn't long before everyone was heading out of the auditorium to get to their first lesson of the day.  
  
Prue had art for her first lesson; luckily Andy was in the same class. This meant that they could talk and work together.  
  
Piper looked at her time table, she had art first also. She headed towards the classroom.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe yelled running over to her oldest sister.  
  
"Pheebs I'm on my way to art, what do you want?"  
  
"You'll never guess what, you know that boy I have a crush on, Justin, he's in my science lesson that I'm going to now! Isn't it so great?"  
  
"Very nice, now I've got to go before I'm late," Piper said walking quickly leaving Phoebe to get to her lesson. 


	4. Part Four

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews so far, I'm hoping that I will get a few more (, as far as I have planned I don't intend to bring in Leo or Cole, but I guess it depends how it goes, if I did it would be in a while anyway.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Piper got into the art room, just as everyone else was arriving as well, including Prue and Andy who walked in hand-in=hand. Piper found a table that didn't have anyone sitting at yet. None of her friends were in her art lesson, they had it at a different time.  
  
"Please find a seat quickly," the teacher Mrs Kingsbury said from the back of the room, getting something out of a closet.  
  
It took merely seconds for the tables that seated 4-6 people were filled up. Prue and Andy had yet to sit somewhere and the only available seats together were at the table Piper was sitting at.  
  
"Come on, we will just sit here," Prue said pulling Andy towards Piper's table in the middle of the room and took a seat on one of the stools.  
  
Andy sat right next to Prue, so that they were both across the table from Piper. 'Just great, I get Prue and her boyfriend sitting right in front of me," Piper thought.  
  
"For any of you who had me last year you will remember that the seats you are sitting in now, will stay like this for the rest of year," Mrs Kingsbury explained walking to the front of the room.  
  
"Our first piece of work will be done in groups of threes and fours," there was soon chatter among the students as they quickly said who they would work with between them. "I will be choosing who works with who," there was a moan from everyone.  
  
Mrs Kingsbury then went around the room to each table indicating who was working with.  
  
"What are you doing after school?" Andy asked turning to face Prue.  
  
"My mom is picking me up then we are going shopping, why?"  
  
"I wondering if we were going to do anything together."  
  
"We could when I get back, it's not like I'm going to be there all evening."  
  
"Can I come to yours?"  
  
"As long as my dad isn't in, but you can always come through my window," Prue said.  
  
"Why can't I come if your dad is there?" Andy asked confused.  
  
"Ever since he found us in my bed he has been saying that I can't let you in the house again. He thinks that was the first time, and he doesn't want me with some stranger I guess."  
  
"I'm not a stranger, we've grown up together, and we have been friends ever since we were two years old."  
  
"Well I just suggest you don't let him see you," Prue said.  
  
"And you three can work together," Mrs Kingsbury said standing at the side of their table.  
  
"But I work better alone," Piper quickly said.  
  
"Piper you'll be fine, this is a group project," and with that Mrs Kingsbury walked over to her desk.  
  
"Now that everyone is working with someone I can explain the project. I want you to each bring in some family photos and then in your two's and three's your going to make a poster with the photos and some hand drawings you will do."  
  
Prue put her hand up to ask a question.  
  
"Yes? Your name is?" Mrs Kingsbury asked.  
  
"Prue, wouldn't this project be done easier individually?"  
  
"One of the aims of doing this project is so that you learn about the other students in your class and help each other. Now your art folders from last year are at the back of the room. Today I want you to plan what you are going to do, and for homework I want you to bring in as many photos that you can."  
  
The classroom was full of noise as everyone headed to the back to get their folder and get started, chatting about the summer as they did.  
  
Piper went to get her folder as Prue went to get hers and Andy's.  
  
"Do we include step-families?" Andy asked standing in front of Mrs Kingsbury's desk where she was sat.  
  
"That is entirely up to you, if you feel that they are important to you then add some pictures of them, if they aren't much of a part in your life then you don't have to."  
  
Andy went back to the table were Piper was sitting having already gotten her folder. Prue was coming back with theirs.  
  
"Hurry up Prue."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Prue said. She sat back on her stool and gave Andy his folder.  
  
"This project is really not going to work with my family," Andy said. "My parents are divorced, I'm an only child and I've got 4 step sisters and brothers who I really don't care about."  
  
"Ok, what about you?" Prue asked Piper.  
  
"Well my mom died when I was about 8, and my dad left before then. I live with my grandmother and my two younger sisters," Piper said. She wasn't sure how Prue would react to that.  
  
"That must be hard, no parents and two sisters, how do you cope with it all?"  
  
Piper was surprised that Prue asked that, why would Prue want to know about her? She was a nobody. "It can be hard I guess, you learn to live with it. Have you got any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Yeah, my parents are still together. I've got two younger brothers and a sister who's the youngest out of all of us. James is 10, Danny is 8 and Sarah is 6, she started school today."  
  
"You've got a big family then, six of you."  
  
"You could say that. Aren't younger siblings so annoying though?"  
  
"Definitely, Phoebe is 14 and Paige is 12, they always get on my nerves."  
  
The rest of the lesson the three of them were just talking, getting to know each other. Well Prue and Andy already knew each other as well as they knew themselves, but they got to know Piper.  
  
The day went by quickly, and it was now the end of the school day. Prue was standing with Piper while Piper waited for her bus.  
  
"Can you believe how boring our math teacher is?" Prue asked.  
  
"We've got him for a whole year," Piper said.  
  
"Maybe I'll just skip math every lesson, I bet we won't even learn anything."  
  
"Hey Piper, has the bus come yet?" Phoebe asked walking up to her sister.  
  
"No, that's why I'm still standing here Phoebe."  
  
"Ok, you don't have to stress about it." Then Phoebe realized Prue was standing with Piper. "Your Prue Webster right?"  
  
"Yep, that's me," Prue said smiling.  
  
"Are you friends with Piper because this morning she said-" Piper put a hand over Phoebe's mouth.  
  
"What she probably said she didn't want to get to know me right? I get it all the time, it doesn't bother me."  
  
"It's nothing personal.really," Piper tried to explain.  
  
"So are you two friends now or what because Piper hardly has any," Phoebe said again.  
  
"Well we've gotten to know each other, and we've got lessons together so I'm sure we will become friends." 


	5. Part Five

Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews! But please continue to tell me if you like this or if there is something that I could improve on, thanks. I might not be able to update for the next couple of days because I'm having computer problems, but as soon as my computer is sorted out I'll add more to this so please check back in a few days, Thankyou!  
  
*-*-*-*-* "Our bus is here now, so we have to go," Piper said.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Prue waved goodbye and walked into the car park to wait for her mom to pick her up.  
  
Phoebe sat next to Piper again on the bus. "I can't believe your friends with Prue, what's she like? My friend said Prue can be a total bitch to people."  
  
"First I thought she was going to be a bitch but she wasn't she was really friendly and I just got chatting with her and her boyfriend Andy Trudeau."  
  
"He is so cute, I've seen him around."  
  
"Yeah and he's two years older than you and going out with Prue. Anyway what about Justin?"  
  
"I don't know about him anymore, in English he was acting so stupid and trying to impress this other girl."  
  
"So the charms of Phoebe aren't working on him?"  
  
"Apparently not, I'll have to try something else or just leave him to go out with that girl."  
  
Andy walked up behind Prue while she was waiting for Susan. He put his arms around her waist.  
  
"I was wondering what time to come over,"  
  
"I would say at about seven," Prue replied turning around to face him.  
  
"Ok, I think your mom's coming now I'll see you later," he said giving her a sweet kiss just as Susan pulled up the car next to Prue.  
  
"See you later," Prue said and got into the front passenger seat.  
  
"How come Prue gets to sit at the front?" James asked.  
  
"Because I'm 16 and your 10."  
  
Later that day after Prue had been shopping and they had all arrived home now.  
  
"Prue, school was so great! I made all of these new friends and the teacher is so nice," Sarah said jumping on Prue's bed as Prue put her shopping bags on the ground.  
  
"What did you learn today?"  
  
"We didn't do much work today we just got to know each other," she continued to bounce on the bed.  
  
"Well maybe you should learn to not jump on my bed," Prue said and walked over to her bed. Sarah stopped jumping and faced Prue. "I think your punishment should be, getting tickled."  
  
"No Prue, please look I've stopped now, you know how ticklish I am!" Sarah begged. She quickly ran out of the room and downstairs. Prue followed her downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Good your both here, dinner is nearly ready," Susan said.  
  
"When's daddy coming home?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Any minute now sweetie. Prue can you get your brothers?"  
  
"Why do I always have to get them?" Prue mumbled to herself as she walked into the living room where James and Danny were playing.  
  
"You're not allowed in here, we're playing," Danny said.  
  
"Mom said dinner's ready so that means get into the kitchen."  
  
"We'll be there in a minute."  
  
"No, you go now."  
  
"Fine, we'll play after we've eaten," James said as they went into the kitchen.  
  
"Have you got any homework?" Susan asked.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Grams were having their dinner at the moment in the kitchen.  
  
"So who is this Prue?" Paige asked.  
  
"Like the most popular girl in school," Phoebe replied.  
  
"What's her name?" Grams asked, not sure if she heard Paige right.  
  
"Prue, well it's Prudence Webster, why?"  
  
'Could it really be her? Her grand-daughter, Piper's twin who had been stolen from the hospital?' Grams thought.  
  
"The name just sounds familiar that's all."  
  
"Well Piper is becoming one of her friends."  
  
'I've got to talk to Patty; the power of four might be restored after all.' Grams thought to herself.  
  
After dinner Grams had got her three grand-daughters to clear up the table and do the dishes. Now she sat alone in the attic, the door locked so that the three sisters wouldn't find her in the place that was forbidden to them. She couldn't risk one of them finding the Book of Shadows and saying the spell to receive their powers. It had to be all four of them together. Yes 'they' had said that the power of three was strong should a demon or warlock appear, but the power of four, now that was truly powerful magic. Four girls their powers used together as sisters to protect the world. It seemed somewhat unbelievable that four teenagers could have the capability to protect the world themselves and what about the policemen and firemen who protected us? These four teenagers would protect innocent people from the demons that came after them, working together to look out and love for one another. They would almost be unstoppable, but as mortals they might make vital decisions with their hearts rather than their heads. This prophecy had been seen as impossible now, the fourth link to the Charmed Ones stolen and lost at birth. But there was this new ray of hope that she would be found. Was it hoping too much that it was over seen that there could be just another girl called Prudence, who was sixteen and yet just a normal girl with a normal family.  
  
Grams looked at the photo she held in her hand one taken sixteen years ago when the twins were born. Patty was holding Piper, brown eyes and hair similar to her mother in one arm, and Prue in the other. The ice blue eyes, and raven colored hair were individual, you could almost see the power that the child might hold one day.  
  
A single tear fell as Grams remembered the day when Piper and Prue were born. They had been told that Patty would in the next few years have two more wonderful children and that the four together would possess a power greater than that had ever been see before. Both mother and daughter had been delighted at the news, and had given the young nurse the two new babies to be taken into care with the other babies. But soon after the nurse came running back saying that the eldest, only ten minutes older had been stolen by a mysterious man. Apparently he had suddenly appeared making no noise and using no doors and quickly disappeared with Prue in his arms. Piper brought back into the room to be under the protection of her mother and grand-mother, had no idea what had just happened, she waved her little arms wanting to explore the new world she had just come into.  
  
Once home they had been informed that it was a demon who took Prue and that unless they got her back there would never be the Power of Four. This didn't mean that Piper and her future sisters wouldn't have powers, oh yes they would but nothing would compare to the four powers together, nothing would.  
  
Years slowly strolled by, no sign of Prudence Halliwell anywhere no matter how much searching using the supernatural and natural. Phoebe was born, and then Paige was when Piper was four. She hadn't been told of the sister, the twin that she hadn't grown up with and shared her life with. How could her mother explain it to her?  
  
Patty died when Piper was seven. The three daughters left in Grams care. This wasn't a bad thing, she adored her grand children but she wanted to try everything to get the fourth one back.  
  
Now Piper and Phoebe had come home from school talking about a certain Prue and Grams couldn't help but be intrigued by who she was. They had described her with black hair and blue eyes, both Piper and Phoebe had been curious as too why Grams wanted to know this, but she had to know if this was who she thought it was.  
  
Taking one last look at the photo Grams swore an oath that she would find Prue, bring her to her true family and let the girls grow into their powers. Now she needed to tell Patty, this could be the beginning of the end of searching for Prudence. 


	6. Part Six

Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews and keep them coming please ( I think my computer is sorted out, for now, it's still a bit weird but let's just see how it goes..  
  
*-*-*-*-* It was 7pm now, Prue waited for Andy to come. Robert had come home from work not that long ago so she had closed her bedroom door. She sat on her bed.  
  
Then Andy appeared through her open window. "Is it safe to come in?" He asked climbing into the room.  
  
"Yeah, but you have to make sure my dad doesn't here you," Prue replied walking over to him.  
  
"I'll whisper then."  
  
Prue turned the TV on in her room. "That should cover it."  
  
"So what are you wanting to do?"  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
Grams silently closed the attic door behind her. She had successfully talked to her daughter, absolutely delighted that Prue might be found.  
  
"Grams what are you doing?" Piper asked.  
  
Grams quickly stood away from the door to not make it obvious that she had been in the attic. "Nothing, just.cleaning."  
  
"Did I just see the attic door open?"  
  
"Of course not, it's still jammed shut."  
  
"We should get someone to sort it out, I would love to know what's in there, hiding in the shadows."  
  
"What do you mean shadows?" Grams asked hoping Piper hadn't seen the book of shadows.  
  
"The shadows in the attic, I just wonder what is in there," Piper said slightly confused.  
  
"Of course you did," she faked a smile. "Now let's go downstairs, there's no point being up here," she said it someone desperately wanted Piper away from the attic, for now at least.  
  
"Grams I'm pretty sure I saw you coming out from the attic, how did you get in there?" Piper walked closer to the door.  
  
"Don't go in there, it's not for you, not yet,"  
  
"So you were in there then?"  
  
"No.I was just."  
  
"Just what?" Piper pressed.  
  
There was no use, Grams ought to tell Piper something, maybe not all of it just some of it.  
  
"Piper there is something I need to tell you, but can we go downstairs first?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Prue and Andy were lying on Prue's bed, facing each other kissing, when suddenly the door opened and in came Sarah.  
  
"Prue!... Oooh Andy's here, daddy will be mad," the six year old exclaimed. "Sarah get out of my room!" Both Prue and Andy sat up.  
  
"Andy shouldn't be here, what were you doing?" More loudly than she should have.  
  
Prue heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Robert emerged.  
  
"What's going on?" The he saw Andy. "What is he doing here?"  
  
"Dad let me explain-"  
  
"No Prue I made it perfectly clear to you that he isn't welcome in this house anymore!"  
  
"We weren't doing anything."  
  
"That's not the point I don't want to see him here. Andy go home."  
  
"What is wrong with him being here?"  
  
Andy stood up ready to leave.  
  
"If I find him in here ever again Prue you are in serious trouble, your grounded for a week."  
  
"That is so unfair! We didn't do anything wrong! Prue yelled standing up as well.  
  
"Don't you answer back to me! Andy it's best if you leave now," so Andy did leave.  
  
"Why does he have to leave just because you don't want him here? I want him here, I'm the one going out with him, I should be able to see him when I want to!"  
  
Susan came into Prue's room as well after passing Andy on the stairs.  
  
"Fine Prue your ground for two weeks!"  
  
"Dad-"  
  
"Do you want it to be three?"  
  
"We didn't do anything!"  
  
Robert had stormed out of Prue's room after deciding that she would be grounded for three weeks. Now it was just Prue and Susan in there.  
  
"Mom, this isn't fair we didn't do anything wrong and we weren't going to do anything."  
  
"Your father is just protective of you that's all."  
  
"I'm sixteen, whatever you were doing when you were sixteen is what I am doing, unless you did drugs because I don't."  
  
Susan sat down on the bed next to Prue. "He doesn't want anything irresponsible to happen-"  
  
"What like me getting pregnant? I'm not that stupid,"  
  
"I'm not saying you are but there are a lot of people your age who are pregnant these days and your father and I don't want that to happen to you."  
  
"It won't, I promise, but can you please talk to dad about making the time for me being rounded less? Three weeks for not doing anything wrong isn't fair."  
  
"I'll talk to him but he asked you to not let Andy in the house and then we find him here, it does deserve some punishment."  
  
"But three weeks?"  
  
"I'll make a deal with you, I'll talk to dad and persuade him to only make you grounded for the most one week if you promise to not let Andy in the house again, or at least not while we are here. When I was sixteen I was always sneaking my boyfriend round, I was much worse than you."  
  
"Thanks mom," the two hugged. 


	7. Part Seven

She couldn't believe it. Yes she had thought about it before but never actually thought it had happened to her. She knew there were people in the world like it but it seemed surreal for her to be a part of it as well. She was a witch.  
  
Grams had taken Piper into Piper's bed room and told her that she and her sisters were witches and the coolest part was, they had powers.  
  
Piper smiled to herself, Grams had said Piper would have the power to freeze. How awesome is that? But her powers were bound, which Grams didn't explain to Piper why.  
  
She couldn't tell Phoebe and Paige, not yet. Grams had said there was something she needed to find first before she had wanted to tell anyone. Piper couldn't wait to get a power, it would be so cool. Whatever it was Grams had to find she hoped it didn't take long, maybe she could even help Grams.  
  
Piper still wasn't allowed in the attic yet. Grams had explained about warlocks and demons and right now they seemed like the scariest thing that Piper would ever come across. At least with not having power yet she didn't have to worry about that.  
  
Piper knew there was a secret Grams was hiding from her, and she hoped to find out what it was.  
  
The next day at school. Prue was at her locker talking with Piper.  
  
"I'm grounded until the weekend, which sucks because it means that I can't go out tonight or tomorrow night."  
  
"You shouldn't have let Andy into your room then you wouldn't be grounded."  
  
"Well seeing as Andy and I are going out I don't see what the big problem is. Anyway what did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Do you believe in magic?"  
  
"What kind of magic?"  
  
"You know, supernatural stuff witches with powers, demons warlocks that kind of stuff."  
  
"Not really I guess, I haven't really thought about it, why?"  
  
"Ok, when I tell you this you have to promise not to freak out or tell anyone else."  
  
"Just so you know Piper, I'm not the kind to freak out."  
  
"Well, I'm a witch. Grams told me last night, and she said I will have the power to freeze but my powers are bound." Piper wasn't entirely sure how Prue would react to the news. For some reason she just had the urge to tell Prue.  
  
"Wow, that's so cool! Why are you powers bound?"  
  
"I don't know, but last night after Grams went to bed I told Phoebe and Paige because they are going to have powers too and tonight we are going to say an incantation to get out powers without Grams knowing."  
  
"Won't she just let you get your powers?"  
  
"No she says there is something that she needs to find before we get out powers, but how important could it be?"  
  
"It will be so cool if you do get a power, and the power to freeze; think how good that would be to use at school!"  
  
"But you promise not to tell anyone? I wasn't supposed to even tell my sisters." "Your secret is safe with me."  
  
The bell went for the next lesson, they had history together.  
  
"Maybe if I sneak out of my room I can come to yours and watch you and your sisters get your powers."  
  
"How much trouble do you want to get yourself into?" Piper asked as they walked together to the classroom for history.  
  
"I'm always getting into trouble, but never for anything serious. Would Grams mind if I came over?"  
  
"As long as she didn't know why you were coming over."  
  
"I wonder what it's like to have a power, it will kick ass!"  
  
The day went quickly; Prue and Piper had arranged that Prue would come round at 8:30pm, while Grams was out.  
  
Andy walked with Prue out of school.  
  
"Did you get into trouble last night?" Andy asked.  
  
"I'm grounded, my parents over-react so much."  
  
"I guess I won't be coming round tonight then."  
  
"No, anyway I'm going round to Piper's tonight."  
  
"You two have only just met each other but you've spent so much time with her today, everyone was wondering where you were at lunch."  
  
"She's a really nice person and we get along so well, it's like we've known each other for a long time."  
  
"You two look so similar you could be sisters."  
  
"It's just a coincidence."  
  
"What are you going to hers for?"  
  
"None of your business, for all you know we could be talking about you."  
  
"What would you say about me?" He asked smiling.  
  
"I'm not telling you."  
  
"Are you walking home or taking the bus?"  
  
"I'll walk home with you."  
  
Piper was one of the last people to get on her bus, the only free seat was behind Phoebe's.  
  
"Phoebe I need to tell you something," Piper said sitting down. Phoebe turned around to face Piper. They were both sitting in aisle seats.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Prue is coming to ours, for you know what."  
  
"You told her about it!"  
  
"Yes because I can trust her."  
  
"But she knows loads of people and if she tells them then everyone will know and that would be very very bad."  
  
"Since when do you become paranoid? Prue won't tell anyone, she promised."  
  
"I make promises all the time but I don't keep them what makes you think she will keep this one?"  
  
"She isn't like you."  
  
"But how do you know that?"  
  
"Phoebe, I trust her and she's coming round, so drop it."  
  
"Drop what?"  
  
"You are so annoying."  
  
Everyone got home safely and it was now the evening.  
  
"Am I grounded tonight?" Prue asked her parents who were in the living room watching TV with the other children.  
  
"Yes, you know you are," Robert said sternly.  
  
"Fine." Prue walked out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To my room for some privacy."  
  
Once Prue had got in her room she closed the door, hoping that enough would keep anyone from coming in. She changed into some jeans and then opened her window.  
  
It was dark and a cool temperature outside; at least Piper's house wasn't too far away. 


	8. Part Eight

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated for over a week, I didn't get the time to put it up. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Hope you enjoy reading this.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-* Piper waited in the living room, Grams had gone out a few minutes ago and Prue was due to come any minute.  
  
"I can't wait until we do this!" Paige said. "But why is that Prue person coming? She's got nothing to do with it."  
  
"Well Piper wanted her to come so ask her," Phoebe replied coming in from the kitchen.  
  
Piper faced both her sisters. "She was interested about it so I decided to invite her round."  
  
There was a knock at the door. The three sisters gathered around the front door and Piper opened it.  
  
Prue stood there looking slightly cold. "Hi."  
  
"Come in, Grams has gone," Piper said. Phoebe closed the door after Prue stepped in.  
  
"Wow this house is so cool," Prue looked around. The house looked old, but it was spacious and felt comforting.  
  
"This is Phoebe, who you met before and Paige my youngest sister," Piper explained.  
  
Suddenly the front door opened and Grams came in. "I forgot something," she quickly said then she saw Prue.  
  
"Ooh Piper's in trouble," Paige remarked.  
  
"Grams I can explain."  
  
The blue eyes, dark brown hair looked the same as the photo. Prue looked a lot like her mother and her sisters. Grams knew this was her grand- daughter, who else would it be?  
  
"It's Prudence right? I'm the girls grandmother," Grams said smiling and shaking Prue's hand.  
  
"Yeah but most people call me Prue."  
  
"I just invited Prue over to-"  
  
"It's ok Piper. Now I would like to get to know you Prue."  
  
"Grams didn't you have somewhere to go?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It can wait."  
  
"Are you sure Grams because you can always meet Prue later," Paige insisted wanting to get her power.  
  
"Yes I am sure, I wouldn't just say it," Grams was being to get angry how long had she wanted to find Prue and her other grand-daughters were asking pointless questions.  
  
"Look I'm taking Prue up to my room, she is my friend."  
  
"No, I need to speak with Prue, it's important," Grams demanded.  
  
"You don't even know her, what could you possibly need to speak to her about that's so important?"  
  
"I need to talk to her about her family."  
  
"What? Has something happened?" Prue asked feeling out of place a bit.  
  
"No everything is fine, I need to tell you something though."  
  
"Tell her later, Prue didn't come to speak to you," Piper began to lead Prue up the stairs.  
  
"I think it's better if I tell her now because it concerns all of you."  
  
"What is it then?" Paige asked. Piper and Prue came back down the few steps they had gone up.  
  
"Ok, I guess it's better I tell you all at once." As Grams said the next part, the front door burst open revealing Robert, Susan and the three kids. "Prue you are adopted, Piper is your twin, you are Prudence Halliwell."  
  
There was silence in the manor, no one moved or said anything. Everyone was surprised at the entrance of the family, and also how would everyone react to the news?  
  
"W-What?" Prue asked. Grams stood closer to Prue.  
  
"I know this might seem unbelievable but it's the truth. You and Piper were born on the same day, you were two minutes earlier, but you were stolen."  
  
The words didn't seem to quite sink in properly, how could this be possible?  
  
"Dad? Mom? Am I..ad- adopted?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yes you are and we are the people who stole you," Robert said, and then all five of them (kids included) turned into demons of all the same size and of a blackish/red color. "And we are going to turn you to the side of evil."  
  
"Piper take your sisters upstairs, read the incantation on the first page, quickly!" Grams said as she used her power to send all the demons flying.  
  
Paige and Phoebe ran up the stairs, but Prue stood still, she couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
"Prue come on," Piper took Prue's wrist and pulled her up the stairs.  
  
The attic door opened itself and the four sisters entered. Piper went straight to the Book Of Shadows.  
  
"Ok I think this is the spell we need to say," Piper said. Phoebe and Paige crowded round the book. Prue was completely shocked she didn't know what to do.  
  
'This is a nightmare and any minute now I'll wake up," was going through Prue's mind.  
  
(Ok this is the spell Phoebe said to receive their powers so I'll use it but change it slightly."  
  
Piper read out loud: "Hear now the words of the witches  
  
The secrets we hid in the night  
  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here  
  
The great work of Magic is sought  
  
In this time and in this hour,  
  
I call upon the ancient power  
  
Bring your powers to we sisters four  
  
We want the power.  
  
Give us the power"  
  
"Did it work?" Paige asked.  
  
"There's no time to decide," Phoebe replied as the five demons shimmered into the attic and Grams came through the attic door.  
  
"Well now Prue are you going to use your powers on your own family? We brought you up or those four people over there who don't know you?" Robert asked his voice deep and low.  
  
Prue stood in the middle of the attic. The five demons to one side of her, and Grams and her sisters to the other side. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. What was she supposed to do? What 'powers' did she have? And why was this happening to her?  
  
"I'm getting out of here," Prue said and ran out of the attic door. As she got to the bottom of the stairs the five demons shimmered in front of her, blocking her way of getting out. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Grams were coming down the stairs.  
  
"All you have to do is use your power on them and we can be a family again, working on the side of evil," Susan said.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Prue demanded but they didn't move.  
  
"It's not like you to runaway from your problems Prue, and you can't runaway from this."  
  
"I don't know what the hell you are, what you think I am and I don't have any powers. If you are all trying to freak me out then your doing a really good job, now let me go."  
  
"Don't leave, please, I know this is unexpected and so sudden but your sisters need you," Grams said.  
  
Prue turned to face Grams. "Look they are not my sisters, I have." Prue glanced at the demon formerly Sarah. "I had.I don't know. But they are not my sisters."  
  
"So you're coming with us then?" Richard asked a evil grin on his face.  
  
Prue turned back to face his. "I'm not going with anyone."  
  
"Oh yes you are," he said and leaned forward to grab Prue but before he did the room froze, everything except the four sisters and Grams.  
  
"Well done Piper," Grams congratulated.  
  
"What just happened?" Prue asked taking two steps up the stairs, away from the demons.  
  
"I'll explain later, but we need to get those demons vaaa." Grams was thrown against the wall by a fireball sent by one of the demons.  
  
"Grams!" Phoebe and Paige shouted as she slumped on the floor unconscious.  
  
"Oh my god." Prue was wide-eyed. She turned to face the demons though.  
  
"Nice little trick huh?" James said smirking.  
  
"I would never go on the side of evil now go back to whatever hell it was that you came from."  
  
"No.no one has ever refused us before!"  
  
"There's always a time for new things."  
  
"Nooooooooooooo.....!" The five demons burst into flames, screaming before they completely disappeared, vanquished.  
  
"Grams are you ok?" Piper asked helping Grams up, luckily she had only passed out momentarily.  
  
"Just a bump."  
  
She had killed her family. Yes she had been told they were 'demons' but they were her family. She had lived with them all her life, they had treated her so well and normally she had never thought they had been trying to get her to use her 'powers' for evil. And what was evil? Who was her family and who was she herself? These were the thoughts running through Prue's head.  
  
"Are you alright Prue?" Grams asked putting a hand on Prue's shoulder. But Prue backed away.  
  
"Don't touch me. I'm going."  
  
"But where are you going?"  
  
"To the only place I can," Prue swiftly walked out of the hallway and out of the front door, not looking back.  
  
"Grams you've got a lot of explaining to do," Phoebe said.  
  
"I got my power! I can't wait to=" Piper put a hand over Paige's mouth.  
  
"First we need to find out about Prue," Piper insisted.  
  
"We will talk when all four of you are together, we need to find Prue, do you have any ideas where she will be?" Grams asked as they got down the last few steps.  
  
The room was brightened up by a gold glow that turned into Patty, the girls mother.  
  
"Mom!" The three girls shouted running over hugging her, well they had only been young since they had last seen her.  
  
"We found Prue but she's gone," Grams began to explain to her daughter.  
  
"I know and that's why I'm here, 'they' have decided to let me come here I physical form to help find Prue and explain everything." Piper and Phoebe let go of their mother to help but Paige continued to cling to her mother.  
  
"Maybe we should check her house," Phoebe suggested.  
  
"Why would she go there? That's obvious and would she want to be there on her own?" Piper said. 


	9. Part Nine

Prue just kept on walking, she just wanted to get away from that house, from what she saw, from what had happened. All she had planned to do was watch Piper and her sisters do a little hocus pocus and that would be it. She hadn't intended on anything happening, it was just going to be a bit of fun.  
  
Now, well now she had seen her whole family turn into these creatures, and watch them disappear in flames. And to be told that you have sisters you never knew you had, how was someone supposed to deal with it?  
  
'This is what happens in films and TV shows, it doesn't happen in real life. It doesn't happen to me," Prue thought. But it did happen in real life, people are adopted, and it had just happened to Prue.  
  
Sixteen years, that's how long Prue had lived her life so far. Sixteen years with good and bad times, mostly good, it had been an enjoyable sixteen years. But it could all change. To think that those years had been a lie, her so-called family a lie, it just wasn't right. Where was she supposed to go from here? Move in with the Halliwell's? Pretend that she had known them her whole life, that what had been her family and life had never existed? That was impossible.  
  
"What else can you do than move in with your sisters?" A voice asked from behind her. Prue stopped in her tracks. Who was there and how did that person know what she was thinking about? She hesitantly turned around slowly, to see a woman standing there. Brown hair and eyes, she looked a lot like Piper.  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
"I'm your mother Prue."  
  
"Piper's mother? But she's..dead."  
  
"Yes I am but that's how magic can help you."  
  
"Magic?"  
  
"You've already seen it, when you were back at the manor."  
  
"I have somewhere to go, and dead people don't just come back to life."  
  
"But you haven't got anywhere to go."  
  
"Actually I have."  
  
"Your boyfriend's house? To Andy's?" Patty asked.  
  
"How did you.." Piper must have told her. "Just leave me alone, you don't know who I am or anything about me."  
  
"I know that you are my daughter taken sixteen years ago."  
  
"You don't know that for sure."  
  
"How can you explain that you look nothing like what was your family and a lot like your sisters?"  
  
"It's just a coincidence, and I do not look like them! Why does everyone say that to me?"  
  
"Because it's true. Please Prue, I don't expect you to trust me, but please come back to the manor with me and your sisters. They will be here in a matter of seconds, they are looking for you. All I ask is that you come with me and your sisters and hear what I have to say."  
  
"This is just a mistake," Prue turned her back to Patty and began to walk away. Patty held Prue's wrist and pulled her back.  
  
"This is not a mistake, you think that your family turning into demons asking you to be evil is a mistake and getting vanquished? You can't pretend it didn't happen, they are gone."  
  
"I know they are gone! Gone because of me, because if I hadn't sneaked out of my room to go to Piper's they would still be here, and I wouldn't be in this mess. This can't be anything but a mistake," silent tears fell down Prue's cheeks as the realization that her family was gone hit her, it she felt like it was her fault."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, they were the ones who stole you from me. They ended their lives on their own."  
  
"No you are wrong! It's all my fault! Everything is my fault, it would be better if I was never born!" Prue shouted and ran off as Grams and the other three sisters caught up with Patty.  
  
"Why is Prue running away?" Paige asked as Prue turned round a corner, out of their sight.  
  
"It is too much for her to handle, she's blaming herself," Patty replied looking at her three beautiful daughters.  
  
"So she's my twin?"  
  
"You were born on the same day, only a matter of minutes of time apart from each other."  
  
"Are we going to go after Prue?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No, we need to let her come to us when she's ready to."  
  
Prue had reached Andy's house, she wiped the tears away from her face and knocked on the door. It didn't look like anyone was in, because the car wasn't there. But Andy could be in, and hopefully he would be.  
  
The door opened, letting light flood into the dark evening.  
  
"Prue what are you doing here?" Andy asked surprised.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course, is everything alright?" He said letting Prue step into the warm house.  
  
"I don't know, it's all a big mess."  
  
"What's a mess, what's happened?"  
  
Prue looked into Andy's brown eyes. She could tell him anything, she had always told him everything. She could trust him, and she could let her guard down with him and let him know how she really felt.  
  
They both sat down on the couch and Prue told him all that had happened so far during that night, and he listened not quite believing what he was hearing but Prue never lied to him and never made things up.  
  
"Patty I really think we should go and find Prue, it's nearly mid-night, the girls are asleep, let's just bring her here," Grams said looking at Piper, Phoebe and Paige asleep in the living room on the couch and chairs.  
  
"I think she needs some time to sort it out in her head first, it's a lot for someone to come to terms with."  
  
"It would be safer if she was here with us while she accepts everything."  
  
"We don't want to drive her away completely, if we give her this freedom then she will know we don't want her to think we want to control her."  
  
"If your not going to get her then I will."  
  
"But you don't know where she is. She has just lost the only family she had, well she knew she had and has learned that she has a twin and two other sisters. How do you think she feels?" 


	10. Part Ten

Quick word from Emz: Yay thanks for those lovely lovely reviews because I love getting them! Oh yeah pottyhalliwell I now Christmas is coming up so some people won't be able to read and review, but I don't mind, I can wait. During Christmas I might not be able to update very often, depends what I'm doing. Thank you Tonet for all of those reviews for the different chapters, I personally don't think I'm a great writer. and thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed so far, it means a lot to me. I might start a new fic soon, so updated this might become slow, we will have to see :) Hope you like this part, sorry if it's a bit short.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-* Prue had fallen asleep with Andy's arms around her. She had her head rested on his shoulder and he was watching TV. He had been so understanding that Prue couldn't have asked for a better person to talk to and receive comfort from.  
  
Prue opened her eyes and yawned. "Did I fall asleep?"  
  
"Yeah, and for a couple of hours too."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Nearly 12."  
  
"12? My dad is going to." Then she remembered what had happened.  
  
Andy looked at her sympathetically. "Do you want me to walk you home?"  
  
"Where should I go? To my house, or.to the Halliwell's?"  
  
Prue had chosen to go back to her own house. She couldn't just go back to the manor, and she really didn't want to. Andy and Prue stood in front of the door to the house.  
  
"Thanks for bringing me home," Prue said getting out her door key and unlocking the front door.  
  
"Are you going to be alright on your own?"  
  
"Yeah, it's not like it's the first time I've been alone before."  
  
"What are you going to do tomorrow? About school and this house and everything?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," he said giving her a hug.  
  
"Ok."  
  
After Andy had gone the house felt empty. Even though it wasn't. She was the only person in the house. She stood in the hallway expecting to see her dad coming from the living room about to tell her off for coming home late. But he didn't.  
  
Everything was quiet and still. The lights were still on from when her family had been here before they had come to the manor and..died.  
  
Prue felt her throat get tighter and her eyes began to get watery. She wasn't one to cry but now that she was alone, in her house, it was harder to keep inside.  
  
She wouldn't be able to live here any longer. Everything would have to be sold. The house, her families stuff, her parents cars. Everything. She had grown up in this house. she learned how to talk and took her first steps here. She remembered when James had been born, then Danny. When Prue was 12 Sarah had been born. And now all of that was gone. Gone in a second to never come back.  
  
She briefly felt anger when she remembered that her family had wanted her on the side of evil. She didn't want to be some sort of criminal or hurt anybody. But if she had said yes then she would be with her family.  
  
Prue tired to remember what had made her say no. Obviously it had sounded like the wrong thing to do. She didn't need to say no just because of the Halliwell's. But something had pushed her to not go to evil. But what?  
  
Everything was so confusing. What was the point of living through this? It seemed like the only good thing left was Andy. She had lost all of her family, she had Piper's family telling her that she was one of them and her emotions were so mixed up.  
  
There wasn't really anything worth holding on to. As much as she loved Andy she didn't want to live through hell just for him.  
  
Then an idea popped into her head.  
  
She went into the kitchen. She knew exactly were to find it. She had never thought that she would be someone to do this, that only insane and mad people did what she was planning to do. Now she realized why. It was a way out.  
  
Tears fell freely from her eyes. She now made no attempt to hold them back. Opening the drawer she pulled out a sharp knife. One that she hoped would be enough to end her life for her. She grasped it in her hand, thinking.  
  
So much had happened I one day. From living a life that she had been so happy living, it had turned to her wanting it to end. Some people might say that being only sixteen she had no right to decide if she was going to end her life or not. But did anyone have a right to decide? Or does everyone have a right to decide it for themselves?  
  
Prue sat on the floor, her back against the cupboard the knife still in her hand. She stared into it, almost amazed by it. It was so shiny and silver. Yet it would soon be covered in a dark red color dripping with her blood. It made her feel sick thinking about it now.  
  
Someone would come into the house looking for her, and then they would see her dead body lying there, a pool of blood with the knife lying close by. Perhaps it would be one of the Halliwell's. Then they would see what they had done to her. But what if it was Andy? She wouldn't want him to see her like that, he didn't deserve it. Could she go through with it?  
  
Andy would be hysterical if he found Prue dead; he might blame himself for it. Prue didn't want that, it wasn't his fault; she just didn't know how she was supposed to react and live with what her life was to become.  
  
Ending it now would save her of all the difficulties that she would face and the pain. She would experience what life was after death, if there ever was such a thing.  
  
Prue couldn't believe that she was actually planning to do this. She was Prue, the popular girl at school; people didn't think she had problems to deal with. Her life was prefect, she had a boyfriend, people thought she was beautiful and she was admired. How could that not be a perfect life? Well this was one big problem that Prue was going to have to face if she didn't save herself from the suffering before she even had to get a taste of it.  
  
But how did she really know what life with the Halliwell's would be like? Maybe they would help her through this hard time for her and welcome her into the family.  
  
Prue dropped the knife, ashamed to hold it for any longer. She brought her knees up resting her head on them, now crying.  
  
Did she really have 3 other sisters? Piper was in the same year at school, how could she not find out that she was her twin?  
  
That night Prue cried herself to sleep. The effects of sleeping on the cold hard kitchen floor felt like nothing compared to the pain in her heart the next morning. How was she going to face going to school? She got ready for school anyway.  
  
Looking at a nearby clock it was only 7am. She had plan. She couldn't live here anyway and she might as well see what the Halliwell's need to say to her. Checking that she didn't look to bad, she pulled on her coat and went out the front door. 


	11. Part Eleven

Word from Emz- Thanks for the reviews, woohoo 39 altogether!!!! Yay! Thanks lulusa, clairebear21, and everyone else. Oh yeah Lulusa you know your idea about Piper, Phoebe and Paige having to save Prue from the demons, well I might borrow it but change it slightly, if you don't mind hehehe..This part is where everything starts getting nice, kinda yeah. Ooh just to let you know I don't intend for this to finish yet, oh no, I'll probably write about the girls lives together and fighting demons etc etc because I still want this fic going.(did that make any sense what so ever??) Well my lovely readers keep reviewing and tell me what you think of this fic and my writing.because I'm not that great a writer.now on with the fic ;)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
There was a quiet knock on the front door at the manor, Patty opened it, surprised to see Prue standing there.  
  
"You said there was something you wanted to tell me," Prue said.  
  
"Come in, I'm glad you came. Your sisters are still asleep."  
  
Prue and Patty sat on the couch. Patty realized that by Prue's pale face, and slightly red eyes that she had been crying.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I think you know the answer to that."  
  
"I know this must be hard for you to deal with, having your family gone."  
  
"And don't forget I have you telling me that I'm adopted and all of a sudden I have three sisters."  
  
"Prue when you were born you wouldn't believe how happy I was. I had two girls to look after, two beautiful twins who I knew would bring me happiness. But when I was told that someone had stolen you in a matter of a few seconds I couldn't believe it. One of my babies was gone. I was glad that both of you weren't taken, but I had trouble dealing with you being gone. I had only just held you in my arms. I searched for you, knowing that a demon had taken you. I didn't know where they had taken you, or even killed you. But I guessed that because of what power you would have later on in life they would keep you alive. They may have taken you into the underworld for awhile, then they pretended to be your family. After I died, my hope for finding you was fading because I still hadn't found you, and I didn't expect to ever have you in my arms again. I wanted revenge on the demon who took you from me."  
  
Prue listened, somewhat amazed by the story that was being told to her.  
  
"It was your family who took you away from what your life should have been like, and who your true family are."  
  
"But why? Why did they have to make me go through this?" Prue stood up. "Last night I was going to end it all, commit suicide, because this is too much for one person to take. I can't live in my house for much longer and then I'll have no where to go. The only person I've got who I can trust is Andy," Prue felt the tears fall again, but there wasn't any point in stopping them. "I was going to kill myself and.I don't want this to be so confusing."  
  
Patty enveloped Prue in a motherly hug. "If you killed yourself, I would never forgive myself."  
  
"But it wouldn't be your fault."  
  
"The way you feel guilty for your family's death, I would feel about your death."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Prue whispered before sobbing into her mother's shoulder.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
Grams came down the stairs and saw Prue in Patty's arms crying. So her daughter had been right in letting Prue come to them, because here she was.  
  
They finished the hug after a few minutes once Prue had calmed down from crying.  
  
"What happens now?" Prue asked. "Where should I go?"  
  
"You are more than welcome to live here," Grams replied before Patty had a chance to, stepping into the living room.  
  
"But what about my house?"  
  
"We will have to sell it, I'm afraid."  
  
"Would Paige, Phoebe and Piper want me here?"  
  
"I'm sure they will be more than happy to have you in the house," Patty said.  
  
Prue had gone back home to make sure everything was ready for school, and it gave Patty and Grams a chance to ask the other three girls if they wanted Prue to move in.  
  
They were sitting in the kitchen when Piper, Phoebe and Paige came down the stairs, looking somewhat tired.  
  
"Mom you're still here!" Paige said giving her mother a hug.  
  
"Yes and we've got something to ask the three of you."  
  
"What is it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Prue needs a place to stay," Grams started.  
  
"What would you think of Prue moving in here?"  
  
"As in Prue would live here, with us?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She's not sharing with me," Paige quickly said.  
  
"It would be great to have Prue as a sister."  
  
"Did Prue actually say she wanted to move in?" Piper asked.  
  
"She came over while you three were still asleep and I talked to her. She's open to the idea."  
  
"At least I would have someone my own age to talk to for once."  
  
Prue and Andy had just arrived at school. Andy had called for Prue at her house and they had walked together.  
  
"When are you going to move into the Halliwell's house?" Andy asked as they walked through the car park.  
  
"I don't know yet, it's not even definite, if Piper and her sisters don't want me there then I can't exactly live in their house."  
  
"I'm sure they will want you. I would have you live with me, but I really don't think my mom would let you."  
  
"Thankyou, but we shouldn't live together, because we might get on each other's nerves so much that we will hate each other."  
  
Piper and Phoebe had been at school for a couple of minutes and could see Prue and Andy walking up.  
  
"They look so cute holding hands together," Phoebe said.  
  
"If Prue moves in then we will most likely be seeing a lot of Andy."  
  
"That's fine with me, she's so lucky to have a boyfriend."  
  
"What do you think it will be like to have Prue as our sister?" Piper asked.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Forgot to say this before, hope any people living in the US had a good Thanksgiving and got to see all their family. And Merry Christmas to everyone!!! Only 22 more days! Woohoo! 


	12. Part Twelve

Emz says: Thanks for the reviews, again. Thanks so Susan, Sci-Fi Fan lulusa again, clairebear21, Cocoamo1223, CharmingChix and everyone else!!! I'm trying to find time to read though this fic from the beginning and so far it sounds really stupid and simple, I have no idea how you like reading it! But I'm thankful that you do, otherwise I wouldn't write even though I love it. Well that's all for now ( Enjoy  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"It's going to be cool. To have another older sister, who is the most popular person in school."  
  
Prue and Andy were coming closer to Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"Should we say anything to them?"  
  
"Piper she's our sister," Phoebe said walking up to Prue,  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper walked after her younger sister. "She might not be ready."  
  
"Hi Piper, Phoebe," Andy said. "I'll leave you three alone," he gave Prue a kiss and went to find any of his friends.  
  
There was an awkward silence between Prue, Piper and Phoebe. No one knew what to say.  
  
"Mom told us that you might be moving in," Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't really got anywhere else to go, but it depends if you will have me in your house."  
  
"We would love to have you as part of our family," Piper replied.  
  
"Really?" Prue was smiling, practically glowing.  
  
"Of course, so when will you live at the manor??" Phoebe said.  
  
"I don't know, I guess it would make sense to move in as soon as possible."  
  
"Are you going to change your last name from Webster to Halliwell?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"You don't have to or anything, it's entirely your choice," Piper added.  
  
"Well Prue Halliwell does have a ring to it."  
  
"Just wait until I tell everyone that you're my sister!" Phoebe exclaimed excitedly running off seeing one of her friends.  
  
"She's excited about it," Prue said.  
  
"Yeah, Paige is too."  
  
"What do you think about all of this? We are supposedly twins."  
  
"I don't know, it just feels weird to be told that you've got a twin who you've never known about, it's a big secret to keep and I don't know who to talk to about it," Piper explained as they walked together towards their homeroom.  
  
"You can always talk to me; I know exactly how you feel."  
  
Piper had almost forgotten that Prue was going to feel the same, even worse because she had more to deal with.  
  
"Are you coping with everything?" Piper didn't actually want to mention the death of Prue's family, in case she wasn't ready to talk about it. Piper saw the wave of sadness on Prue's face.  
  
"I still remember seeing my family in the living room together telling them I was going to my room when I was going to sneak out to yours, before everything else happened."  
  
Piper felt sorry for Prue, she had lost all of her family and Piper couldn't imagine losing Grams, Phoebe and Paige at the same time, she wouldn't be able to face anyone.  
  
"If that happened to me I would probably commit suicide, I wouldn't be able to handle it at all."  
  
Prue stayed quiet, thinking whether she should tell Piper that she had tried to.  
  
"Piper, can I trust you with something?" Prue seriously asked.  
  
"Yes of course," Piper wondered what it was that Prue wanted to tell her.  
  
"You have to promise to not tell anyone, especially not Andy. I was going to stab myself last night, kill myself."  
  
They continued to walk, but it was in silence except from the people talking near them.  
  
"What made you not go through with it?" Piper hesitantly asked, looking at Prue, but Prue kept her gaze in front of her.  
  
"I thought about Andy, and I.it just didn't seem like right thing to do."  
  
"If you weren't going out with Andy, would you have done it?"  
  
"I don't know. We mean so much to each other, I wouldn't want Andy to blame himself because he was a great help last night. If I didn't have Andy then I probably wouldn't be here now."  
  
"You really love him don't you?" They had reached Prue's locker, and Piper's was next to hers.  
  
"Most people would say being 16 is too young to know if your in love or not, but Andy and I have always been there for each other, so yeah I love him, a lot."  
  
"If you ever need someone to talk to besides Andy, you can talk to me, I'm a great listener," Piper offered.  
  
"Thanks, as twins we can help each other. I don't think being a Halliwell is going to be bad at all." Both girls smiled.  
  
The day passed by quickly and before anyone really realized, it was the end of the school day, and time to go home.  
  
Piper caught up with Prue and Andy who were walking through the hall towards the exit of the school.  
  
"Hey Prue, are you coming with me and Phoebe? Grams is picking us up."  
  
"Yeah ok."  
  
The three walked together and waited outside, meeting Phoebe. It wasn't long before Grams pulled up beside the girls in the car, with Paige sitting in the back.  
  
"Hi Grams," Phoebe said getting into the back next to Paige.  
  
"Hi girls. Prue I've already had a bed delivered in Piper's room so you two will be sharing. Before we go home I thought we might pick some of your stuff up for the next few days."  
  
"Ha ha Piper you have to share your room!" Paige laughed.  
  
"This is happening so fast," Prue said aloud to herself as she got into the front seat next to Grams after saying goodbye to Andy. Piper got into the back so that Paige was now in the middle.  
  
"You'll get time to adjust."  
  
They drove to Prue's house and Grams pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Wow nice house," Paige commented, at the modern house in front of her out of the car window.  
  
"Come on girls I don't want you staying in the car," Grams said getting out of the car.  
  
Prue walked up to the front door unlocking it, with her three sisters and Grams behind her. "I won't be long, I'll just get a couple of things from upstairs, feel free to look around." Prue disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Piper went into the kitchen and noticed the knife lying on the floor gleaming from the sun shining on it. She instantly thought that must have been what Prue was planning to use to commit suicide.  
  
In the living room Paige and Phoebe were flicking through a family photo album. In the photos everything looked like what a normal family would be doing, they didn't look evil. But both of the girls noticed how through the years as Prue grew up she looked less than her family. Most of her siblings had brown or blonde hair, or a mixture of both. Her dominant dark brown nearly black hair stood out among the photos which had all of the family together. And no one else had quite the same blue eyes.  
  
Prue came back down the stairs carrying a duffel bag that had been packed with clothes and personal belongings that she might need. She walked into the kitchen and froze in place when she saw Piper standing there holding the knife she had taken out the night before and hadn't been able to put away in the morning.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"This was still on the floor."  
  
"Just put it in the sink or anywhere, I don't want to see it," Prue said quickly.  
  
Piper dropped the knife into the trash can.  
  
"I want to forget what I had nearly did, I don't want to have to remember all that went through my head, the feelings, I don't want to remember any of it."  
  
Piper walked up to Prue. "You won't have to."  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Grams asked from the hallway.  
  
"I'm ready," Prue walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Let's go." 


	13. Part Thirteen

Quick note: Sorry I haven't updated for awhile I have to write this fic now on paper instead of straight to my computer because I find I write better. This part isn't interesting, it's just to link what has happened so far to what should hopefully happen after this.  
  
Thanks to sweetytweety013, Phoebe-H, edismysweetie, Sci fi fan, clairebear21, Cocoamo1223 for the recent reviews and everyone who has reviewed this so far. Sorry if I miss anyone out, I don't mean to!  
  
Tell me what you think of this part and yeah anything else, thanks!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It had been a couple of hours since Prue had arrived at the manor. Patty wasn't there anymore. Piper had been excited to have Prue share her room with her, even if it meant she wouldn't get as much privacy.  
  
Prue had never had to share a room before, so it was a new experience. She sat on the new bed which her sisters had helped her get ready.  
  
Piper came into their room and sat on the bed. "Are you wanting any dinner?"  
  
Prue shook her head in reply. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"I do sort of understand how you feel. I remember when our mom died, I didn't know how I was going to go on without her. I felt that I needed her and I didn't know what to do. But I dealt with it and I'm still sad that she's gone but I remember what times I have had with her."  
  
"It feels weird thinking that they weren't my real family and you are."  
  
"It's weird for me to think that you're my twin and Phoebe's and Paige's sister." "What power am I supposed to have anyway?"  
  
"Telekinesis I think, that's what mom said."  
  
"I've got no idea what that is."  
  
"It's something about moving objects with your mind."  
  
"And what power have you got?"  
  
"I can freeze time, but it seems that I can't freeze one of us."  
  
There was a silence. Prue wanted to ask Piper a question but wasn't sure if she should ask Piper, but she would never find out if she didn't try.  
  
"Piper, what was our mom like?"  
  
Piper went to the book shelf in the room and picked something up then sat next to Prue.  
  
"I'll show you," Piper opened the photo album she had kept ever since her mother's death.  
  
Piper showed Prue all the pictures from when she had been younger and their mother was still alive. She explained where they were and what they were doing.  
  
Maybe an hour Phoebe and Paige came into the room. "You missed dinner," Paige said.  
  
"That's because we were busy," Piper explained.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Piper was showing me your photo album."  
  
"That's not fair Piper we might not have wanted Prue to see us as kids," Phoebe said grabbing the photo album and closing it.  
  
Paige sneakily pulled it away from Phoebe and sat next to Prue on her other side. "I'm such a cute baby, don't you think?"  
  
"Paige!" Phoebe whined.  
  
"I think all of you looked sweet when you were younger. I wish I had been able to grow up with you," Prue said. "Rather than live a lie."  
  
"You'll get to grow up with us now."  
  
"Your past is still a part of who you are even if it is a lie."  
  
The four girls stayed in the one room, laughing together. Hours had passed so Grams came up the stairs to check on them.  
  
Upon opening the bedroom door, the sight Grams saw instantly brought a smile to her face. Her four grand-daughters were all on the bed, squashed up and asleep. Each one of them looked peaceful. Paige was snuggled up against Prue, as well as Piper, then Phoebe was at the end. How they managed to stay on the bed and not fall off, Grams didn't know.  
  
Grams walked up towards the bed and picked up the open photo album laying nearby. The page was open on Phoebe's 4th birthday party. In the background you could see the usual balloons, streamers and other birthday decorations all around the house. Phoebe was standing behind her cake, arms crossed, looking angry. This was because Paige had quickly blown out the candles before Phoebe had had a chance to herself. Piper was to the right of Phoebe unable to suppress her laughing. Also in one of the photo's you can see a hand attempting to fix the situation by lighting the candles again. That was Patty. Grams had been the one taking the photograph. That had been a very happy day, once Phoebe had forgotten about the cake incident. Grams could recall the memory very well. She tried to imagine what it would have been like if Prue was there also. Typically knowing what young twins were like, Prue and Piper would most likely team up with Paige to play a trick on Phoebe. Like hide all of her presents or pretend to forget it was her birthday. It would have definitely been an even more memorable day had Prue been a part of it,  
  
It was unfair that the girls couldn't have childhood memories of being all together. Your childhood is where your life starts and where you begin to learn things about the world and people that would mold you into the person you become a few years down the road. If only there was a spell that could create memories to make up for the time lost.  
  
Grams closed the photo album and placed it back on the bookshelf where it belonged. Piper was one to try to preserve things that might have an invaluable meaning to them. Grams was glad that Piper did because it meant that at least Prue and anyone else would gain a sort of understanding of the Halliwell past.  
  
Piper began to stir, waking up from her sleep.  
  
"Grams, what are you doing?" She asked, using her fist to rub the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"I came to see what you girls were up to and I find you asleep."  
  
Piper attempted to roll Phoebe away from her so that she could get off the bed. But Pheebs just rolled back.  
  
"Phoebe, come on, I want to get to bed."  
  
"Give me a minute, I was happily dreaming," Phoebe complained lazily stumbling off the bed and slowly making her way to her own room.  
  
Piper made a quick transition from Prue's bed to her own, only a few steps away.  
  
"Paige it's time to get to your own bed," Grams said.  
  
"I'm comfy here."  
  
"I'm pretty sure Prue wants to be able to have her bed to herself to sleep in."  
  
"I don't take up much room," Paige commented opening her eyes as she yawned.  
  
Grams looked at Paige with her 'do as I say now or your in big trouble' stare.  
  
"I'm going," Paige left knowing what would happen if she didn't.  
  
Grams was amazed that Prue still managed to stay in her slumber with all the fuss that was going on. Most likely she was tired from the previous days events, and no one could blame her.  
  
Grams pulled the covers over Prue up to her neck to prevent her from getting cold during the night. Something she had often done for the other three girls when they had been of a younger age.  
  
Grams walked towards the door and switched the light off.  
  
"Good night Grams," Piper said through the darkness.  
  
"Good night darling," Grams finally closed the door feeling fulfilled inside because finally the Power of Four was under the safe protection of the manor. 


	14. Part Fourteen

Quick Note: Thanks for the reviews, sorry I hadn't had a chance to see them yet but will do soon. Keep them coming. Sorry for the delay for this next part but having to write it on paper is a very slow way of writing. Ah well. I hope you like this.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Prue woke up some time later, in the early hours of the morning. The room was dark because the sun had yet to rise and light the world with it's brilliance.  
  
Prue silently got out of the bed, noticing the fact that her sisters must have woken up awhile ago because they weren't there anymore. She decided to get a drink.  
  
Prue had to be careful coming down the stairs, not knowing which steps might creak. Stepping down the last few, Prue stopped in her tracks at the bottom.  
  
The downstairs air felt cool to her skin. She had the feeling that there was someone close by, watching her. It was probably nothing so Prue forced the thought out of her mind. She went as quietly as she could to the kitchen, she was almost tip-toeing,  
  
Entering the kitchen Prue could hear the humming of the refrigerator. She found the cupboard where the glasses were kept and took one out. She put it under the faucet (tap for British or other readers who have no idea what a 'faucet' is () the water running into the glass smoothly. It sounded odd and bizarre against what had been near total silence. Only for it to return back to remote quietness as Prue turned the faucet off.  
  
She looked out the window, taking a sip of the cold water.  
  
But something caught her eye. She turned towards the exit that led to the living room. Cautiously walking into the other room, she had no chance to notice the two figures standing against the wall to either side of her.  
  
She passed out as she felt the mighty blow to her head. The crash of the glass shattering against the floor echoed.  
  
The two warlocks moved from their hiding places, pleased that they had accomplished their first task.  
  
"That was easier than I expected it to be," the first one said picking Prue up some the ground.  
  
"We're not done yet. We need to get her to the underworld."  
  
"But how do we know if she's the right one?"  
  
"I'm sure she is."  
  
"But you know what will happen if we bring the wrong one back with us."  
  
"Let's just get out of here."  
  
Grams had heard the glass breaking and came down to check that everything was ok. Then she saw the two warlocks, and one of them had Prue. "Not again.please," Grams pleaded knowing what they were going to do.  
  
"Don't expect to have her on your side anymore. She's ours."  
  
The two warlocks blinked out of the room, with Prue.  
  
"No.this can't be happening again!" Grams looked where the glass had fallen. "I can't loose her again!"  
  
"What's happened?" Paige asked standing at the top of the staircase.  
  
Just when everything had seemed so perfect it all had to collapse. What had happened sixteen years ago had just happened again. Prue had been taken by warlocks. How could she let this happen? She was Prue's grandmother, but so far she hadn't done a very good job. This time it had better not take another 16 years before Prue was found, she didn't think she could go through it all again.  
  
"Grams?"  
  
"Get your sisters and bring them down here," Grams replied, without emotion in her voice. She heard Paige go back towards the bedrooms so she went up to the attic. This time she would not fail.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Grams came into the living room, holding the Book of Shadows, a map and a crystal. She was met by three confused faces.  
  
"Where's Prue?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Grams out down what she was carrying on the table and avoided looking into her granddaughter's eyes.  
  
"Why was there broken glass on the floor?" Piper had already cleared it up but they still wanted to know what had happened for it to be there in the first place.  
  
"Prue dropped it," was Grams simple reply as she held the crystal above the map, attempting to scry for Prue.  
  
"Where's Prue?" Phoebe asked again.  
  
The crystal didn't point to any direction which meant that the warlocks had most likely taken Prue into the underworld. Grams dropped the crystal in frustration.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Scrying for Prue," Grams opened the Book of Shadows, flicking through the pages.  
  
"Ooooh, what's scrying?" Paige asked.  
  
"I could do this a lot quicker without you pestering me with questions," Grams harshly implied finally looking at Piper, Phoebe and Paige. There was an awkward silence. "Two warlocks have just taken Prue and my guess is into the underworld. I have no idea how we are going to get her back."  
  
"But I do," Patty's voice filled the room as she once again came from 'up there' to help.  
  
"Mom you're here again?"  
  
"I can't believe Prue was taken again, we have to try as hard as we can to get her back asap this time," Patty remarked then she deeply sighed before saying the next thing. "I've got another thing to tell all of you and I hope this doesn't result in dire consequences because of it."  
  
"Patty what do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to tell you this, I can't believe I've managed to keep this a secret for so long, but it's important that you know."  
  
"OK so hurry up with the big secret thing," Paige insisted.  
  
"To be honest it's mainly about you Paige." Taking one last deep breath Patty fully faced her mother. "Remember Sam? My whitelighter?"  
  
"Yes of course he was the one who let you die-"  
  
"Not now. Well Sam and I had a relationship as you know."  
  
"Which is completely against the rules-"  
  
"Mother," Patty gave Grams an icy glare.  
  
"What's a whitelighter?"  
  
"A witches guardian angel. Anyway back to what I'm trying to tell you all, Sam and I became rather close and the result of that is Paige."  
  
"WHAT?" Grams shouted.  
  
"So that means.that I'm er what half-whitelighter thingy?"  
  
"How did you keep this a secret from me? From the Elders? How could you do this? Whitelighters are not supposed to be together and especially not supposed to have children! As expected Grams was furious.  
  
"Remember when you went away for a couple of months (ok so maybe she didn't but you'll have to pretend that she did because I don't want Grams to know that Paige is Sam's daughter and you'll just have to pretend that Victor and Patty were still together then but split up after the birth, yes I know it's a crazy idea but what can I say?) well that's when it happened. Obviously I didn't tell Victor that Paige wasn't his and how could I tell you? I knew how you would react."  
  
"You're damn right you knew how I would react! What's going to happen now then? What's this 'master plan' of yours then?"  
  
Patty turned to Paige who looked shocked and overwhelmed. "If Paige can learn to orb then she will be able to find Prue." 


	15. Part Fifteen

Hi, sorry it's taken ages again to update this but with it being Christmas and all I didn't find the time to write because I was very busy. This fic is kind of going to get a twist of fantasy. Sorry if people don't like fantasy book but I personally love them and while writing I got all these ideas which I think would make this a good fiction because it's Charmed and got a tint of fantasy. If it doesn't turn out then I'll re- write everything from this part, but let me know what you think ;) This is short like most of the posts are , but I thought it would be better to post this little bit so you've at least got something to read from this. Hope you like it.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"You're relying on me to find Prue? When I don't know how to orb or even what it is?"  
  
"It's the best option we have to get Prue back. You can orb into the underworld, get Prue then orb back."  
  
"But it wouldn't be as simple as that would it? Wouldn't there be guards and obstacles before getting to Prue?" Piper asked.  
  
"That's very true."  
  
"You didn't think through your plan so well after all."  
  
"Can you think of anything better?"  
  
Paige sneaked away from the living room as Patty and Grams bickered and Piper and Phoebe tried to get them to stop. She took the Book of Shadows and hurried up the stairs into her room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Down in the underworld. "Master we have her" one of the two warlocks said who had taken Prue. They didn't have Prue with them at this time and were able to bow down to the cloaked figure standing before them. Their master had his back to them, chanting over a table covered with candles, various bowls containing herbs, and other tools lying where there was space. In the middle of the table there was a crystal ball that stood out amongst everything else. It was not of the clear colour that you might it would be, rather a black purple that swirled around with occasional white flashes giving the impression of a storm being kept inside.  
  
The master did not reply until he finished his chanting, and when he was done he did not turn around.  
  
"Do you not yet know that you should not interrupt me when I am in the middle of doing something?" His clear voice suddenly boomed out. It echoed through the white room.  
  
Both warlocks flinched at the loudness of his words. It was a very bad thing to anger the master.  
  
"We are truly sorry, but we wanted to tell you straight away," the other warlock replied.  
  
"It could wait! And if you were sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place!"  
  
"Yes Master, we understand and will not make that mistake again."  
  
The master breathed deeply and finally turned to look at the warlocks standing before him. His hood was up and shielded his face from being shown.  
  
"Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" His tone normal. He did not like to stay angry.  
  
"We have the girl."  
  
"She is here Master."  
  
"Where is she being kept?"  
  
"In the ceremonial room."  
  
"Why is she there? Can't you do anything right?" He spat at them, and then stormed out of the room opening the heavy wooden doors that sealed the room from the rest of the world.  
  
The two warlocks followed their master, but had to almost run to catch up with his fast walking.  
  
The hallways were painted cream with marble floors and tall stone pillars that rose up to the high ceiling. Other people walked by, some admiring the beauty of the rooms and others scurrying past, having places to get to.  
  
The master turned down a hallway then opened one of two doors and briskly walked in. The ceremonial room followed the theme of pale colours and was a spacious room used for ceremonies, sacrifices and anything else that the master wished to use the room for. On a low table made of steel there was Prue, unconscious. The master approached the table and went down on his knees because it was so low to the ground.  
  
"Why is she not awake?" He asked knowing that the two warlocks were standing behind him.  
  
"It was easier to bring her here if we knocked her out of consciousness."  
  
"But you didn't do it too hard did you?"  
  
"I guess not, but would it really matter?" One of them snickered.  
  
The master turned in his place to glare at them but didn't get up. "Of course it would matter! We don't want to kill her!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
The master turned back to Prue. "Because I have plans for her, plans that if they succeed will change everything." He ran a hand down the side of Prue's cheek. She was remarkably beautiful.  
  
"What plans?"  
  
"They are not for you to know. But when the change happens it will be for the better."  
  
"Master, how old is she now?"  
  
"Sixteen, it's been eleven years since she was last here."  
  
"Well we'll leave you two alone, you must have some catching up to do."  
  
The two warlocks left, rather pleased that they didn't have to spend any more time with their master as usually the unexpected happened when too much time was spent around him.  
  
The master lightly put his hands on either side of Prue's head and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, so did Prue's.  
  
Prue sat up confused. "Where am I?" She rubbed the back of her head, it still hurt from when it had been hit.  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
Prue looked at the carefully crafted statues placed in the room, and the cleanliness of everything then looked at the master. She couldn't see anything of his because of the cloak. She pushed back the hood gently and was met by grey coloured eyes that seemed to be able to look right through her. His hair was brown and not particularly short, or long.  
  
"Do you remember me child? Does this room not feel familiar?" His voice sounded sweet and ran smoothly through the air of the room.  
  
"No."  
  
The master eyed her suspiciously, he had to make sure it was her. "You know not my name?"  
  
"Er no, should I?" His features made him look like he was in his twenties, but his eyes had a very strong sense of wisdom and knowledge that no twenty year old would know.  
  
He held her small hands in his and closed his eyes and simply said "remember". Prue's eyes forced themselves shut and instantly images came into her mind.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Please tell me what you thought of that, thanks all for the reviews so far! 


	16. Part Sixteen

Sorry it's been forever since I've added more but I've been really busy with things plus my internet hasn't been to great lately but I've managed to write this little bit. Thanks for all the reviews so far and still keep them coming so I know if you like the fic or not , Thankyou! Hope you had a good Christmas and a happy new year!  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
The images coming into Prue's mind were of a younger her. She was maybe four or five years old and running around a spectacular place that was mainly a glowing white colour. A boy was running after her, they were playing a game. He was older than Prue but they had always been friends. Then the image showed Prue with her family. Her demonic one. Little Prue had just seen the boy's father kill another person, well a demon actually, by the use of projected fire. Prue came running to her mother and father crying. For she did not know and understand that the people around her were evil, and she was in their territory.  
  
The images continued to come showing the life Prue had experienced in the underworld. Until they came to one day, one final day/ Prue and her parents were going away. Up to the normal world above so that Prue would feel like she had a normal childhood. She had been forced to say good bye to her friend and leave him all alone.  
  
It was then that Prue's eyes re-opened. She blinked trying to comprehend what she had just seen and what it meant.  
  
The master already had his eyes open and released her hands from his as he stood up. He walked away and stopped abruptly at a cupboard, causing his clock to fold around his legs. At the cupboard he pulled out a green bottle and a small wooden cup.  
  
Prue swung her legs to the side of the table but remained sitting. She was waiting for him to speak and hopefully explain to her what was going on.  
  
He returned to her side and sat next to her on the table. It seemed more of a backless bench now. He poured the contents of the bottle into the cup. The liquid running out was a violent deep red.  
  
"Here, drink this," he motioned holding out the half full cup.  
  
Prue raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What is it?"  
  
"You'll like it, I promise," he replied somewhat slyly as though he wasn't being perfectly honest.  
  
She cautiously brought the edge of the glass to her lips.  
  
"Drink all of it."  
  
So she did, not wanting to test his temper.  
  
He smiled and the put the bottle and cup on the floor.  
  
"Aren't you having any?"  
  
"No, I don't drink it." That brought concern into her mind, she didn't know what it was and she was the only one who had drank it. But it couldn't be anything bad, she felt fine. "Now, from what I showed you, do you remember me and this place?"  
  
"I remember the time that I was here with my family and the boy."  
  
"I am that boy."  
  
There was pure silence in the room and Prue considered his words.  
  
"Your Isis?"  
  
"Yes, this means that we are finally reunited at last!" He seemed happy but there was something he had yet to tell her.  
  
"Where's your father?"  
  
His smile faded. "I'm afraid that he passed away not long after you left. I have inherited everything and I have taught myself everything he knew from his books."  
  
"But he used to run this place, he was the creator."  
  
"I know, but now I am the leader, I rule all. And I have made my own additions to this place."  
  
"But what and where are we? I don't remember."  
  
"The underworld, you weren't told as a child."  
  
The underworld, hadn't her real mother said that word before? "But doesn't that mean that this is."  
  
"Where all demons, warlocks and such belong? Yes."  
  
Prue stood up but he did as well. She backed away from him. "I'm not supposed to be here. You're who kept me from my proper family!"  
  
He slowly took steps towards her as she walked backwards. She looked for the nearest doors but they closed by themselves. "No Prue, it wasn't me who kept you from your family. We were friends, don't you remember that? Everything we shared and did together?"  
  
"Yes I remember but I'm not supposed to be here, I'm a good witch part of the power of four. Not someone who should be down here." Her back suddenly reached the cold stone wall, she had no where else to go. He stood in front of her and came close.  
  
"You are supposed to be here, your true nature is of evil. You have no future for being on the side of good. You were stolen so that one day you could become who you are going to be. So you were kept here for the first years of your life. And then your family decided that they wanted you to feel like a normal child, and not keep that away from you so they took you above. And were planning to bring you back down once you were old enough but they were destroyed."  
  
"No that's not right, I'm not evil I haven't done anything evil in my life. Why would my mother come back from the dead and bring me to my sisters if I was evil?"  
  
"She wouldn't have kept you there for long. You would have been shown briefly a life as a Charmed One, and then you would have been killed."  
  
"K-killed?"  
  
"Yes, they would want you to feel safe with them and before you know it they will kill you because they don't want evil in the power of four. It's easier to kill someone if they least expect it."  
  
Prue thought back to everything that she had been told by Patty, Grams and her sisters. "But they were so friendly to me, I don't think they would kill me, I'm not e-evil. I wouldn't dream of h-hurting anyone," Prue began to cry why did everything have to be so complicated? All she wanted was a normal life.  
  
"That's what they want you to think. And I think you would be safer here, and then you won't have to worry about it anymore."  
  
Prue's vision blurred so she closed her eyes. She heard Isis walk away from her and then came back with the green bottle in his hand.  
  
"Look, have some more of this it will make you feel better."  
  
Prue opened her eyes and looked at him. She remembered how close they had been when they were younger and she had been able to trust him with anything. And he had never lied to her. She took the bottle and downed all that was left. He was right as soon as she finished drinking a warm feeling spread from her heart down to her feet and right to her finger tips.  
  
"Is that better?" He asked taking the empty bottle from her.  
  
"Yeah, you were right," she weakly smiled. And he smiled back pulling her into a hug. He was pleased that he had trust with Prue, because that was going to come in handy if he wanted his plans to come through.  
  
When they finished the hug Prue wiped away her tears and felt all her worries wash away.  
  
"Now we have somewhere very important to get to, but not yet. You must be tired, I'll take you to your room, it's been slightly changed."  
  
Isis led Prue through the many hallways and stairs and they finally got outside a door. "Well here is it, get some sleep while you can."  
  
"Ok, thanks," Prue watched him disappear down the hallway and entered the bedroom. Everything was so elaborate inside. The huge four post bed, the wooden furniture. And it was all spotless of any dust. Whatever was in that drink was definitely good because she felt right at home, maybe she was supposed to be evil.  
  
Isis went down the hallway and entered a room where the two warlocks who had taken Prue were standing. "She'll soon begin to turn evil. She believed my story and drank the rest of the bottle."  
  
"How long will it take to begin to react with her?"  
  
"It's already begun. She's going to need someone to have support from and she'll come straight to me. Tomorrow we'll be going so get the guards prepared." 


	17. Part Seventeen

Thankyou so much for the reviews, you have no idea it makes me when you do! And I wrote this last night and this morning so you've got more to read, yay. So let me know if you like it! Thankyou again  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
That night passed rather abruptly. There was still no proper plan yet of how to get Prue back, and Paige herself had tried to find anything in the book of shadows that would help, but everything proved blank. She decided that it was more important to find Prue than question her mother about her father, a whitelighter, called Sam. That's all she knew, but she needed more knowledge. She wanted to know everything. She was a half-sister to Prue, Piper and Phoebe, and would that have an effect on her power? She was very confused but just focussed on the task at hand; at least it proved as an escape from having to face what she would end up knowing.  
  
Phoebe was dumbfounded. She and her sisters had found out that Prue was their sister, got her to the manor, but lost her again. Why was she taken again, and not a different sister? Was there something about Prue that appealed to the realm of evil and no one else knew about? Or was it just pure chance that Prue was taken?  
  
Piper didn't know how she felt. All her emotions were jumbled up, come cloaked behind others, then dominant feelings pounding through her blood. She was angry that Prue had been taken again, yet sad as well because it had seemed so perfect when they had all been in the manor. She was mad with Patty and Penny, because they had let evil win, and neither had a clue about what to do. She felt separated from Phoebe and Paige because yes they were Prue's sisters as well, but she was Prue's twin. She felt a special connection will all three sisters but it was more unique with Prue. But then again she felt close to Phoebe and Paige because the three of them had to deal with having another sister, something which would bring all four girls together hopefully. Piper was irritated, she felt like doing something right now, this very second, just something to bring Prue back and get everything to what it should be. But she couldn't. What would she alone be able to do and accomplish? Nothing. She felt useless, time was ticking by. The more time Prue was captive in the presence of demons, the closer the moment got to when she would be lost. Lost to evil. Why did this have to happen? Had they done something for this situation to occur?  
  
Prue wasn't sure whether to believe Isis' words about her being evil. Too much drama was happening in her life at once that she felt too vulnerable to even be a part of what was going on. Everything was just sliding past and her life was twisting and turning down different paths all the time. Changing constantly, like a rollercoaster. There were ups, and downs, and endless spirals of utter confusion. Life itself didn't feel the same anymore; it didn't have the same meaning to her. She felt like an old oak tree, in its last 300 years of life from a total of 900 watching the world and everything that happened and the choices made. Standing in the background, oblivious to threats and joys, but slowly disintegrating until the last leaf fell to the floor, a simple statement of death. Was that what was going to happen to her? It would be a simple life, pulled and guided by people, all she had to do was stand and observe. No, that wasn't what she wanted; she wanted adventure, love, trials and triumphs, what life is. But how could that be possible now? Maybe Isis could help her become this person who he said she is. Perhaps that was the direction her journey, her life was supposed to go. But how would she know?  
  
The morning came; the sunrise seemed like a symbol for new things to come. New knowledge would be gained from the three sisters who were together as they searched deeper into the part of their lives that consisted of magic. They would need to learn about their powers to help in the search for their other sister. And new strength would have to be sought to get through the problems that will arise. Prue would stumble across new experiences and people, feeding more and more on evil and moving away from good. She would become a new person if she dropped in deeper and all that she did and thought was influenced by demons and warlocks.  
  
Prue awoke to movement in her room. Isis was removing items from their places and stuffing them into packs. He worked fast and rushed and didn't see that Prue was awake.  
  
"What are you doing?" Prue lightly asked stepping out of the bed and onto the carpeted floor.  
  
"Like I told you last night, we have somewhere to be very soon and today I hope to make a start on our little trip so I'm getting supplies together."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"That's not for you to know at this present time, even if I told you it wouldn't mean anything to you. Now get dressed, we have to get going in a few minutes."  
  
Prue looked down at her jeans and t-shirt that she had worn the day before and then slept in during the night. "What am I supposed to change into?"  
  
"Isis rubbed his chin in thought as he looked her up and down. "I know the perfect thing; it was made especially for you." He peered into a closet and pulled out a white dress, of a simple cut but nevertheless beautiful. He certainly seemed to like pale colours.  
  
"I can't wear that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's just too.I don't know. But it's for someone special to wear, not for me. I wouldn't feel right wearing something so magnificent."  
  
"You are a special person Prue, I would be gratefully honoured if you wore it, and it would mean a lot to me."  
  
"But I'm going to stand out above everyone else," she said taking the silky smooth dress into her hands.  
  
"What's wrong with that? Now hurry up."  
  
Piper walked through the hallway of her school in the morning. She felt sick with dread because she had to find a way to explain why Prue was there, and she wasn't a very good liar. She could tell Andy the truth of course, but what about everyone else? Just as expected Andy came straight up to her.  
  
"Hey, where's Prue?"  
  
"She's not here."  
  
"Ah ha." Piper realised that this was rather obvious and he wanted her to continue.  
  
"Um, we don't really know when she's going to be back." He looked blank, trying to make sense out of her words. "She was taken this morning."  
  
"Taken? What do you mean?"  
  
Piper lowered her voice. "By warlocks."  
  
Andy was completely stunned. "Is she alright? What will happen to her?"  
  
"I don't know. We're still trying to find a way to rescue her."  
  
"Where's she been taken to?"  
  
"The Underworld, where all evil dwells."  
  
Some students walked past and looked at Piper and Andy strangely, finding what they were talking about weird and some kind of fantasy game thing.  
  
"What if she gets hurt?"  
  
"I don't know, we just have to pray that she'll take care of herself."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Not really, as this involves magic, but you could help convince people that Prue's ill or something, to explain her absence."  
  
"That won't be hard. I just hope that Prue comes back soon, who knows what will happen to her." He walked off to his locker.  
  
Piper resented Grams for not letting her stay at home. School seemed like a waste of time and she didn't know how to face everyone. At least Phoebe seemed ok; she was blending in with her friends as usual.  
  
Paige was still at the manor with Grams and her mother; she guessed that her school bus was late. This was lucky because she was running late as well. She ran into the bathroom frantically trying to find her hair brush.  
  
"Paige you're going to miss the bus!" Grams yelled from downstairs.  
  
"I won't." She could hear Penny and Patty talking downstairs about something, it wasn't too clear but she did hear "she's been awfully quiet this morning, when are you going to talk to her?" She knew it was about her. She had been trying to avoid both of them.  
  
She quickly ran Piper's brush through her hair, unable to find her own. "Piper won't mind."  
  
Then something inside told her to go to the attic. She had no idea what it was but she did know that it was strong. It was almost physically pulling her there. She dropped her back on the floor and went up the final steps leading to the attic.  
  
She went quietly but quickly. The door was open; it had no need to be closed anymore. She saw someone moving around in there. Looking through the book of shadows which was standing on the podium.  
  
Demon, was what came into her head first. What was she supposed to do though if it was?  
  
She continued to stand behind the doorway watching whoever it was. He looked like a human, maybe it was a burglar. But how would he get up here?  
  
She heard her bus outside the house and Grams shouted something. Then he noticed her and angrily scowled at her then with a gesture of his hand she saw fire coming towards her. There was no time to think.  
  
Prue had reluctantly changed into the dress after Isis had disappeared somewhere. He had told her to wait in her room until he returned. She smoothed out the creases in the dress. She didn't feel like a sixteen year old anymore. She felt like someone important someone with power. Was that possible just from a dress?  
  
Something was nagging at her in the back of her mind. Telling her that something was wrong, but nothing seemed wrong. The only thing that did feel peculiar was that she felt like someone else, something had changed. Normally in a place where she had never been before, and stolen to get there would cause her guard to rise. But she was relaxed; there wasn't anything to worry about. Isis wouldn't let anything happen to her.  
  
She sat down in a chair. What she had noticed so far was that there were no windows anywhere. But that would make sense if she was in the underworld.  
  
Prue did feel a pang in her heart. She wondered about Andy, would she see him again? He would probably go out with someone else while she wasn't there. She didn't need him; he was just a boy who didn't care about her, not like Isis did. Andy was a waste of thought and feeling, why did she need to care about him? Anger flared up inside her. He wouldn't care that she was gone, and what she would go through. He would see it as a chance to hook up with someone else. She couldn't believe he would betray her.  
  
Then Prue stopped. Something definitely wasn't right here. All those thoughts about Andy were wrong; she didn't feel like that about him, she loved him. What was happening? Where were these thoughts coming from? It was like someone wanted her to forget about Andy.  
  
Paige put up her arms in protection even though they wouldn't do much, but when she expected to feel the fire make contact with her skin nothing came. She felt herself move, but then come straight back to the place she had been standing. She opened her eyes, he was still standing there, but behind her the whole doorway had a scorch mark around it. She had orbed.  
  
"Paige get down here right now!"  
  
Paige ignored Grams, keeping her attention to who had just tried to hurt her.  
  
"That's a nice power you've got there, very smart."  
  
"What have you done with Prue?" She spoke before she even thought what she was saying,  
  
He smirked. "Are you sure it was me who took her?"  
  
"You must know something because you've just proved to me that you know she's gone."  
  
"Well I've got to go, nice chatting with you."  
  
"No, you tell me right now where Prue is," she demanded.  
  
"I thought you already knew; right now she's in the underworld, but she won't be there for long. Why don't you try orbing there and see for yourself?"  
  
Then he disappeared.  
  
Paige let out a deep breath in frustration.  
  
Then Grams came up behind her, holding her school bag. "What are you doing up here? You've just missed the bus!" Then she sniffed the doorway. "What's burning?"  
  
"That would be the doorway," Paige snatched her bag from Grams and walked off.  
  
Downstairs it wasn't any better. Patty asked her what she had been doing and it wasn't long before Grams came downstairs looking worried.  
  
"What made that burn mark?" Both adults looked at Paige.  
  
"This man, I'm not sure if he was a demon."  
  
"What was he trying to do?"  
  
"He was looking through the book of shadows and then he saw me. But I guess I orbed when the fire came because it felt like I left the room but then immediately came back."  
  
"Did he say anything?"  
  
"Yeah, but not much. He knows where Prue is."  
  
Patty and Penny shared a brief glance.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because he said that she's in the underworld."  
  
"Was that all he said."  
  
"No, he also said that she isn't going to be there for long. What do you think that means?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Paige waited, inside she felt really worried about Prue but she didn't want to show that to Grams and her mom because she felt like they had been disloyal to her. No she didn't feel that they had, they had been disloyal and dishonest to her.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It could mean a number of things Paige."  
  
"Including that she might not be there for much longer because she'll be dead." She struggled to keep her voice from breaking but she wanted to say it just to hurt the both of them. Her mother had kept a secret from her, and Grams should have realised it.  
  
"Paige!" Patty sternly said.  
  
"But it's true though! Who says that they didn't take her to kill her? Why wouldn't they want to kill her? Then they would have eliminated the power of four."  
  
"They would want her power, so they wouldn't kill her."  
  
"You don't know that they might steal her power then kill her."  
  
"It's also possible that they are going to take her somewhere else."  
  
"We won't know either way," Paige slung her bag onto her back and stormed out of the house.  
  
"Where are you going?" Grams called after her.  
  
"To school." Even though she wasn't really going to. The morning sun burned her eyes as she walked down Prescott Street. 


	18. Eighteen

Thanks for all the lovely lovely reviews! I'm grinning because it makes me so happy! Yay! Anyway I've been writing again today, instead of doing my homework..oops..but I've still got 2 hours to make a start hmm.well here's a bit more for you to read and let me know if you like it. Oh yeah for the end part the cat isn't Kit, and they haven't got her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Paige went round a corner and checked behind her to make sure Grams wasn't following her or something stupid like that. She had no intention of going to school, how could she when she had other more important things to do? She continued to walk down a familiar road and soon came to a Wicca shop, just what she wanted.  
  
She entered the cramped room, she had been in here before and was used to the fragranced air from incense and the range of things available. She was also always amazed by the amount of books the store had.  
  
"It's good to see you again Paige, you haven't been in here for awhile," the elderly shop keeper said walking up to Paige.  
  
"I know, I've been busy with some things."  
  
"Is there anything you're looking for today that I could help you with?"  
  
"Well I need a spell or something to help bring someone back."  
  
"You'll have to be more specific dear, there are spells to bring back dead people, to find someone lost, and plenty more."  
  
"She was taken and I need to get her back."  
  
"Do you have an idea of where she might be?"  
  
"Yes, sort of, but I know she might be somewhere else as well."  
  
"Hmm.I'll just look in the back, see what I can find."  
  
Paige looked through all the shelves of dusty old books. Most of the spines were worn away, making it impossible to find what information they held inside.  
  
She then felt drawn to one book, sort of like she had been drawn to go to the attic, but this felt more close to her heart, like it burned to look at the book. It was a rather thick book but not too big and of a reddish brown colour. Paige brought the book out of its place to have a closer look. The page edges were tinted black which seemed unusual as from most books she had seen the popular colour was gold.  
  
It didn't have any text on its spine or front cover, as she ran her hand over it, the texture was rough and bumpy. Carefully she opened the first page and it creaked, like it hadn't been looked at for years. The pages themselves were cream coloured, blending into black at the tips. Briefly looking through the pages she could tell that the writing inside was hand written with perfection and occasionally there were images to help explain whatever point was trying to be put across.  
  
"I'm sorry dear but the spell that I did have in mind required some special candles and we've sold out," Maude the shop keeper explained returning into the main room.  
  
"That's ok, but I'll take this." Paige slipped the book onto the counter and paid for it. Then she stood outside wondering what to do next. She was eager to read what was in the book but where could she go to do that? Golden Gate Park would be empty. She could go there, sit under a tree and no one would bother her. So she slowly made her way there, walking at a relaxed pace, she didn't need to rush.  
  
Isis burst through the door, startling Prue. Instantly she knew something was wrong.  
  
"Are you ready?" He grabbed the packs.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good, follow me."  
  
As Prue walked behind Isis her mind was concerned with what had happened, or maybe she was just being paranoid. The people she passed stared at her, well more her dress, which made her slightly self-conscious but she tried to ignore them. She was used to doing this at school.  
  
Two guards took the packs from Isis and continued to walk but he stopped and turned to Prue holding something in his hand.  
  
"There's one last thing I need to do." Prue saw that it was a bracelet he was holding. It was completely black leather with a simple clasp and in the middle there was a small silver bead type thing that was designed with intricate lines and symbols.  
  
She put out her wrist sub-consciously knowing it was for her. And he put it around her wrist. As first it was loose and she was afraid that it might fall off but suddenly it tightened itself against her skin, completely, so that she wouldn't be able to slip it off.  
  
"Don't worry it's supposed to do that." Isis calmly said.  
  
"What's it for?"  
  
"To make you even more stunning," they continued to walk but this time side by side. She couldn't admit that she felt his words were true.  
  
"Do you know how to ride a horse?" She nodded her head. "That's good, very good indeed."  
  
Paige didn't know how many hours had passed but she guessed it was about lunch time as the sun had just gone from its highest point during the day.  
  
The book was very interesting so far, she was still trying to figure out who wrote it and what purpose it was supposed to serve. So far it had explained about another world outside the Heavens, the Armaya, and the Casimir.  
  
The Heavens was easy to guess, the place where every person and thing went to after their death. But the book also said that there was not just one heaven, there were many for different people. It depended on what you had done in your life and which heaven you deserved to be in. The Armaya was the equivalent to hell. But unlike the Heavens, there was only one Armaya, if you deserved to go to hell there you were cursed to stay in there for all eternity. The Casimir was the land between those two, where everything lived, Paige thought that that must be the normal world, where she was now. The other world that the book talked about was called Emory Tara. The book went into detail that the whole place was ruled by one man and one man only, which seemed unbelievable. The man was referred to as Ciel, and the land was full of magic. Mostly bad magic though, but there were small pockets of good witches and other people throughout the land.  
  
And that's as far as Paige had gotten so far, she wasn't a fast reader unlike Piper and she could just sit here all day and read the whole book, but she knew that she couldn't, she needed to make sure she got home the same time that she would if she had been in school.  
  
One thing that stuck out in Paige's mind was that Ciel had a son who was destined to find a young woman to turn evil and do his bidding for him. Paige wondered who it would be and what the girl would end up doing.  
  
She got up to her feet stretching out her cramps and heading over to a grocery store to find something to eat, she still had enough cash on her to buy something.  
  
Isis stopped in front of two of the largest doors Prue had ever seen. "Now you have to walk through with me, you might feel light headed as you pass through so be careful."  
  
As Isis opened the two doors blinding white light shot out so that Prue had to shut her eyes against it but she sensed that Isis was walking through so she directed her feet to go straight.  
  
It felt like walking through a strong wind against the way it was blowing, but it also danced around her. The pressure hurt her lungs and head, it was hard to breathe and with one more step it ended.  
  
Prue opened her eyes to be facing a hallway that looked exactly the same as the one she had been in.  
  
"We're not in the underworld anymore," Isis explained. "Come on," he took her hand and pulled her past everything.  
  
"But it's all the same."  
  
"No, this is my palace, this is another world."  
  
They came to two metal doors with a guard standing to the side. Seeing Isis he opened it.  
  
Prue's breath got caught as she looked out. It was another world. Not far off where the gold palace gates that were closed, but Prue could see and hear millions of people waiting outside. Wooden buildings stood up against each other and opposite others making the streets below narrow.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This is where you belong, this is your land, and all those people over there have been waiting for you."  
  
They stepped outside into the warm air. It was like nothing Prue had seen before. From the palace entrance to the gates were small gardens where small plants and flowers grew happily. It didn't feel evil here, how could it?"  
  
The bracelet pulled stronger against Prue's wrist and she felt a sense of duty to help these people with whatever she was meant to do.  
  
As the tall gates opened and Isis and Prue stepped through followed by four guards behind them who were heavily armed the street fell to a hushed silence.  
  
Prue stopped walking and took in everything that was within her view. The floor was cobbled and a dirty brown grey. People lined both sides, in shabby clothes their faces, hands and bare feet dirty, they looked frightened but curious as well.  
  
In the white dress Prue stood out more than she had in the underworld and palace, eyes darted towards her from every direction.  
  
Isis placed a hand lightly on her back and urged her to continue walking.  
  
"What do all these people want me to do?" Prue whispered.  
  
"You'll find out, but first I need to train you." It was always "you'll know later" and "you don't need to know yet" but Prue wanted to know now.  
  
"Tell me right now," her voice was harder and stronger than she had wanted it to be.  
  
Isis looked into her blue eyes that were ice cold. He smiled and looked away from her.  
  
Prue frowned, he didn't answer her just smiled, did he think she was foolish saying what she had? Prue looked back at the street lying in front of her with all the expectant glances from the people. She didn't look at any of them eye to eye, for some reason something was telling her not to.  
  
Paige sat at a bench finishing off her sandwich and the book lying on her lap. She had two more hours till she needed to get home. She still couldn't decide whether she should show the book to her family. It's not like she needed to, it was just something she privately read. Piper and Phoebe would probably laugh at her and Grams didn't know that she went into that Wicca store even before she knew she was a witch herself.  
  
At least her English would be happy that Paige finally found an interest in books than magazines. Paige felt like the book was trying to show her something, that something she wanted to know what right in front of her, but she didn't know what it was. Maybe over time it would become clear.  
  
Paige opened the book and the pages fluttered in the wind and opened themselves to a page. Her eyes inspected it, on the right page there was a drawing that was painted and looking longer at it Paige saw that it was a river with lush green trees standing proudly. Why would there be an illustration of a river?  
  
Paige quickly scanned the writing and read that it was about a special ring that was lying at the bottom of the river, waiting for someone to find it. But it said that only the true person would be able to first find the secret river and then hopefully find the ring.  
  
The ring held great power called the Demi Xia that was made by an old magician who lived thousands of years ago. The ring was meant for the woman that would be chosen by Ciel's son, the right woman anyway and with it she would have complete control of Emory Tara.  
  
"Wow it would be great to have that much power," Paige said quietly to herself. Paige had no idea when the book had been written but she would love to know if the woman had found the ring already or if someone had to still be found. That's if the book wasn't a pack of lies. She also wondered how someone would be able to find a ring in a river.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
Piper and Phoebe came through the manor's front door. "Grams we're home," Phoebe loudly said shrugging off her jacket.  
  
"You must be early because Paige isn't back yet," Penny came into the hallway from the kitchen.  
  
"But we saw her bus up here as ours turned onto Prescott."  
  
"Where is she then?"  
  
"Maybe she missed the bus, you know what she's like," Phoebe flopped on the couch. "I'm so glad it's the weekend, the first week back was really tough."  
  
"That's just because you're so dumb," Piper sat next to her and flicked on the TV.  
  
Patty wasn't there at that moment but Grams wished she was. "Where are you Paige?"  
  
As if on time Paige hurried into the manor.  
  
"Hey Paige where've you been?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I er missed the bus."  
  
"You should have rung me, I could have picked you up," Grams was so glad that Paige hadn't gone missing, for a moment she had thought that was what had happened.  
  
"What have you got there?" Piper gestured to the book Paige was carrying.  
  
"Oh it's just something my teacher gave me to read."  
  
"It looks old, what's it about?"  
  
"Oh it's a story, I'm going to do my homework," Paige rushed up the stairs she didn't know why she lied about the book; it was just the first thing that came into her mind.  
  
Inside her bag she felt something move about and purr. She carefully put her bag on her bed and opened it and was utterly surprised when a small white kitten climbed out meowing.  
  
"Hello, where did you come from?" Paige picked it up. It must have gotten into my bag at the park.  
  
Then she noticed the metal plate on its collar, it didn't say who it belonged to but it had a symbol that Paige remembered seeing somewhere. She opened the book she had gotten from the Wicca store and turned a few pages and there on one of them was the same symbol.  
  
The cat meowed and jumped out of her arms and landed on the book.  
  
"That's weird."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Is it me or is this like not Charmed anymore? Hmmm.I really hope you like it! P.S. I started another fic called The New Year if you want to have a quick look. Thanks 


	19. Nineteen

Thanks for the reviews, as always keep them coming, here is more for you to read, I hope you like it!  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Paige.whoa where did the cat come from?" Piper asked standing in the doorway.  
  
"It was in my bag," Paige wondered why the cat's collar had the same symbol as the one in the book, and even why it was sitting there looking at her expectantly with big blue eyes.  
  
"So you're telling me that this kitten was at school and it went in your bag?"  
  
"No, it must have jumped in while I walked home."  
  
"Whatever." Piper disappeared to tell Grams that there was a cat in the house.  
  
"Hey kitty," Paige stroked the kitten and picked it up again looking at the page underneath where it had been sitting.  
  
Prue saw the huge horses standing in the middle of the road, you couldn't miss them. There were two ones unoccupied and four more with guards sitting on top, there muscles bulged. Prue could understand why everyone else looked so frightened of them. Isis mounted up onto a black stallion and the one left for Prue was chestnut colored and slightly smaller than the others around it. She climbed onto the saddle and two of the guards pushed their horses into a gallop.  
  
"Just let the horse lead the way," Isis explained and went in the same direction.  
  
Prue urged her horse forward and it complied, and she could here the last two horses with guards behind her. People quickly got out of the way of the horses, fearing to get under the horse's hooves.  
  
It just seemed to be an endless maze of streets occupied by all the meager people with no spare room anywhere. The buildings and huts were all leaning up against each other in disarray.  
  
Then the streets became wider and soon Prue found that they were on a dirt road with the scenery of green hills and woodland in the distance some miles away.  
  
The wind sent Prue's hair flying out behind her and she deeply breathed in the fresh air. She had never been somewhere like this before, she had mainly stayed in the city and when she had gone traveling with her family, none of the places matched where she was now.  
  
Isis slowed his horse to ride next to hers.  
  
"We'll be traveling for all of today and then most of tomorrow."  
  
"What about the night time?"  
  
"I hope you've been camping before."  
  
Prue had, and it hadn't been too bad, the difference this time would be that it wasn't with her friends. "Why aren't we staying in the palace?"  
  
"That isn't the only palace I own, I've got loads everywhere. There is another place that I prefer to stay and it's where the important people are if I allow them entry. And I want to show you some of the villages that are between here and the other palace."  
  
"Is that when my training will begin?"  
  
"You're very smart, that's it exactly."  
  
Prue's thoughts wondered what the training would be; she was scared but also anxious to find out what it was.  
  
The afternoon came and a village was approaching, Prue could tell because she could see smoke rising from houses, and as they came closer it was easier to make out the houses.  
  
Then a nasty smell entered Prue's nose. She didn't know what it was but she had nothing to cover her nose.  
  
They entered the village and the horses came to a halt in about the middle, where there was a well.  
  
The smoke coming from the houses wasn't from chimneys, as Prue had thought, they were burning to the ground.  
  
Prue dismounted of the horse first looking around.  
  
"Where are all the people?"  
  
"You'll find that there won't be many survivors at attacks like this," Isis looked carefully at each building.  
  
"Why has it happened?"  
  
"Because this place was loyal to my father and me but some lands aren't and so they destroy the small lands that they can."  
  
"Why haven't you stopped them? Made sure these people are protected?"  
  
"You have no idea how many people are causing these attacks, and the numbers are growing everyday. I simply don't have enough soldiers to assign them to each land that needs safety."  
  
A man came running up to them and bowed down on the ground in front of Prue and Isis.  
  
"Your training begins now." Isis smiled to Prue.  
  
"Please, please help me! All of my family was killed by those monsters that were here. My land was set alight I have nothing left! You must help me!" He looked at Prue.  
  
His skin was black from the smoke and his clothes were ripped. His eyes were full of pain and sadness.  
  
"What can I do?" Prue was unsure of what his answer might be.  
  
He pulled out a knife from his belt and held the handle out to her. "Kill me, please."  
  
Prue took a step back looking at Isis, the guards and the man. The desperation in his voice pained her heart. All looked at her.  
  
"Prue the only thing that can save this man now is death," Isis took the knife from the man and put it in her hand.  
  
"But why do I have to do it? Can't he come with us?"  
  
"You will see many more people like this man; we cannot simply bring refugees whenever we come across them."  
  
"Will you save my soul?" The man asked.  
  
"Can't you kill him?"  
  
"It will be a great respect to the man if he is your first."  
  
She fingered the handle in her hand.  
  
"Please let me keep her!" Paige pleaded to Grams about the kitten.  
  
"It might belong to someone."  
  
"But the collar doesn't say anything."  
  
"How will look after it?"  
  
"I'll look after her. I'll do everything for Sera that you won't have to worry about her."  
  
"How bad is it going to be with a cat in the house anyway?" Phoebe added.  
  
"It can stay here for now, but we have to check if it's got owners ok?"  
  
"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" Paige quickly hugged Grams as Patty came from 'up there.'  
  
"Any word about Prue?" Piper asked.  
  
"No, but they say that they don't think Prue's in the underworld anymore, like that demon said to Paige."  
  
"Where is she then?"  
  
"She isn't up here or in the underworld so 'they' think she's in another plane."  
  
"A plane?"  
  
"Not an airplane Phoebe." The magic world was still new to the girls and they didn't understand that much yet. "I know I can orb now though so that should be useful right?" Paige fiddled with her hands and looked down at them.  
  
"You need to learn how to control it first; maybe we should get your whitelighter soon."  
  
Sera the kitten meowed and ran up the stairs.  
  
"That cat is definitely weird like you Paige," Phoebe said.  
  
Paige went upstairs after Sera wondering what it was that the small kitten had run off for.  
  
Unsurprisingly it was in her room and sitting next to the book again. It meowed when she came up to it.  
  
"Calm down."  
  
She looked at the page with the symbol again, reading what it said this time. It briefly went into detail about that if this symbol was somehow drawn on a person or on a person for example on a piece of jewelry, then their soul would slowly be broken. It went on but Paige didn't bother reading that.  
  
"What are you trying to tell me?" Paige asked Sera, not expecting a reply but lied down on her bed trying to put all that she had read from the book so far together.  
  
Sera meowed and curled up next to Paige.  
  
Maybe if Paige told everyone about the book and what it said then they could figure out what it meant. She knew she was meant to receive the book, it had called to her.  
  
What did she know, well there was another world place that's evil and some son is supposed to choose a woman, and that woman can get a ring to rule Amory Tara. So now what?  
  
She thought about the situation with Prue, Prue was now somewhere in the universe doing who knew what, with an evil man. Paige remembered the man, he hadn't looked that old but he seemed to know what he was doing. Now Paige tried putting those thoughts together. Another world, Prue was somewhere other than the underworld and the normal world, so that kind of went together. A son, the man who was in the attic was the son of somebody. What else could she link together?  
  
Prue, Isis and the four guards had left the village an hour ago. And nothing had been said since they had left. Isis was in front of Prue, which she didn't mind.  
  
She thought to what had happened with the man. She had never expected that he would ask her to kill him, to stop his suffering. He had been through terror and wanted an escape, but why did he have to ask her to do it? She just wanted to forget about it and get to wherever it was Isis was taking her. But it wasn't easy to forget something like that.  
  
Prue kept her eyes in front of her, fixed on the ground, that way she wouldn't see everyone's faces when they looked at her and their reactions.  
  
Paige had drifted off to sleep accidentally and she woke up about an hour later, not feeling that the nap had helped her in anyway.  
  
"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Paige went into the living room where her sisters and Grams were.  
  
"We didn't know we needed to."  
  
The door bell rang and Piper went to answer it, giving Paige a chance to take her place on the couch.  
  
"Andy, what are you doing here?" Andy stepped into the hallway.  
  
"Have you found anything to get Prue back yet?"  
  
"No, but she's not were we thought she was going to be anymore."  
  
"What are you going to do then?"  
  
"Who's there Piper?" grams asked leaving the living room.  
  
"Just Prue's boyfriend."  
  
"She's not here right now."  
  
"I know, and I know why as well."  
  
"He knows your secret?" Grams directed to Piper.  
  
"I didn't tell him."  
  
"I'm standing right here."  
  
"Who did then?"  
  
"Who do you think? Prue obviously."  
  
"Didn't she think that he would tell people?"  
  
Paige pulled Andy away from Piper and Grams. "Can I show you something?" She thought that she might as well tell me, if Prue meant a lot to him then maybe he could help her figure out if the book was linked to her.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Paige took him to her room where Sera was sleeping on the bed. "I got this book and I think it might help us with Prue." She passed him the book and he took it, opening a few pages. But as soon as he did visions quickly passed through his head, like a fast-forwarded video. He dropped the book and they stopped.  
  
"What happened?" Paige picked the book of the ground.  
  
"I don't know, that was weird," he sat down on the bed feeling dizzy. He closed his eyes and held his head in his hands.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yeah, just give me a minute."  
  
"Ok, then you have to tell me what happened and why you dropped the book."  
  
Andy managed to clear his head after awhile and stood up beginning to pace the room. He explained to Paige what had happened when he held the book.  
  
"And all you remember clearly is a white dress?"  
  
"Everything was blurry, but that was always there, I'm sure of it."  
  
"What do you think it means?"  
  
"That I shouldn't touch the book."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"It could be anything; maybe something in the book mentions a dress."  
  
"But how are we going to know if it does? It's going to take me forever to read everything."  
  
"Couldn't Phoebe or Piper help?"  
  
"They think the book is from school."  
  
"Oh, well that's a problem."  
  
"You think, I didn't want them to know about it so I lied about it."  
  
"You told me though."  
  
"I felt that it could help you, well more help me." Then she quickly explained what she knew from the book so far and how it might be linked to Prue's situation.  
  
"Paige, what are you doing with Andy?" Grams asked from downstairs.  
  
"He's helping me with homework."  
  
"Can you both come down here?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Paige and Andy met Grams in the hallway. Phoebe was still transfixed to the TV, but Piper wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
"Now I don't mind you helping Paige, Andy, but seeing as Prue isn't here there is no reason for you to come round. I understand that you want to help but this is magic business as Piper told you, and you'll only get in the way."  
  
"How do you know he can't help?"  
  
"Simply because he hasn't got any powers, he's just a simple mortal."  
  
That's what you think. Paige silently said to herself thinking about Andy and the book.  
  
"Do you want me to go now?"  
  
"It would be best; I need the girls alone to teach them a few things."  
  
"Thanks Andy for helping me."  
  
"Give me a call when you're done and we can talk more about it." Paige knew what he meant and nodded her head.  
  
It took only a few minutes for Grams to stand in the living room with Paige and Phoebe, and then Piper came in holding the book of shadows.  
  
"You need to practice your powers. Piper you can experiment with things that aren't breakable and Paige you can orb around the house. And I need to see if I can get you to have a premonition Phoebe."  
  
"So what's the book for?"  
  
"It might be what you can get a premonition from."  
  
"Oooh, ok, but what if I don't get one?"  
  
"You'll keep on trying till you do. And girls for future reference don't use magic for personal gain. Today is an exception because you need to get a grip of your powers."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do to get a premonition?" Phoebe asked as Piper went off to find things to throw into the air and then freeze and Paige orbed somewhere.  
  
"Just touch things and it will come to you."  
  
Phoebe spent half an hour going through the book of shadows and she still couldn't get a premonition. She could hear Piper and Paige laughing, they were practicing together. She didn't know where Grams was. Deciding to give up with the BOS she went into Piper's and Prue's room.  
  
"Come on something has got to work," Phoebe said to herself as she went around touching some of Prue's belongings. She picked up Prue's school bag, nothing. Then she tried to get one from sitting on Prue's bed. When it seemed almost pointless, Phoebe noticed a small black spiral notebook. She wondered what it was and picked it up and black and white vivid images flooded her mind. When they finished seconds later, Phoebe drew in a shaky breath and called out for Grams at the top of her voice. She couldn't believe what she had seen.  
  
"Did you get a premonition?" Grams asked stepping into the room Piper and Phoebe were behind her eagerly wanting to know whatever Phoebe was going to tell Grams.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think your going to like what it was about."  
  
To Prue's disappointment, she could see that they were about to enter another village. She just hoped it wasn't going to be like the one they had already been through.  
  
She did know that it wasn't going to be as bad because there wasn't any smoke coming from anywhere which hopefully meant the buildings hadn't been burned to the ground.  
  
"I don't plan to be here for long, I just need to see someone," Isis said, he was riding next to her side again. When she didn't reply or even acknowledge that he was there he said "that man really affected you didn't he?"  
  
"How could it not?"  
  
"He isn't the only one who's going to ask for their death from your hands."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Exactly what you did for the man."  
  
Prue felt a lump form at the back of her throat and her eyes getting wet. This couldn't be happening, Isis had said she was evil and earlier it had felt comfortable living with that, but if it meant repeating what she had already done then she wasn't so sure she could be the person Isis thought she was. She was only sixteen, so why did it feel like she had been through more than most adults can even say they had experienced?  
  
"Will there be people here who will ask the same thing?" Prue only managed to keep her voice from breaking. He smiled, "there might be."  
  
She interpreted that as a yes. She felt her stomach do a summersault, she felt sick, she couldn't go through it. If she could just turn her horse around and go back, but then she would have to go back and face what she had done, was there no way out?"  
  
"Can't we go around rather than through the village?"  
  
"Oh no, I have to definitely see this person, and there's nothing wrong with you getting to meet more people." He watched her cringe as they entered the second place they had visited already in the day.  
  
"I can't do this," it was hardly audible but the words still cam out of her mouth.  
  
"Yes you can, this is what you were born to do," Isis sounded so confident, and in control, Prue knew he meant what he said and what he was also saying through those words.  
  
She didn't want to, but she couldn't not say it. "I was born to kill people?"  
  
"You were born to get people out of their misery."  
  
"What's evil about that?"  
  
"The only way to completely banish misery out of someone's life is to kill them."  
  
"Wouldn't that be helping them though?"  
  
"Prue you can't deny it, you're evil. You killed that man back there; if he had approached someone else they would simply give him some of their supplies or set him up a new life in a new town. But you killed him."  
  
The last four words made a tear unwillingly escape, it had sounded like he had added more emphasis when he had said it, to make her realize exactly what she had done.  
  
She had held the knife in her hand, feeling its smooth handle on her fingertips, debating what she should do. Half of her said to not kill him, she would never dream of doing that to anyone no matter what the circumstances where. Then the other half said that he had endured so much that she owed him the decency of ending his life so he had to bear no more. The latter had won over and she had pushed the blade through his chest as he kneeled on the ground. She gave it a final twist to ensure she hadn't left him to bleed to death and instead made it short. Then he had dropped to the ground.  
  
Prue shuddered, she wished she could take it back, but if she had the chance to do it again, would it be any different?  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
What do you think this means for Prue and the future of the Charmed Ones? Please review and let me know! 


	20. Twenty

Please please review this and let me know what you think!  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"What was the premonition about?"  
  
"I don't know if you're going to believe this, but it was about Andy."  
  
"Why wouldn't I like it then?"  
  
"Because he's killing a man."  
  
"What did the man look like?" Paige asked.  
  
"I didn't see much of him."  
  
"Why would Andy kill someone, and how would he do it anyway?" Piper sat in the chair at the desk.  
  
"It was with a sword."  
  
"A sword?" Piper chuckled, "who uses one of them?"  
  
Grams turned to look at Paige, taking her by surprise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What were you doing with Andy?" Grams face was serious and Paige felt her cheeks go red.  
  
"Like I said before he was helping me with homework."  
  
"Why did you get Andy to help you when you can get Piper or Phoebe?"  
  
"He was just there at the time."  
  
Grams continued to stare at Paige, making her feel uneasy.  
  
"What else would Andy and Paige be doing?"  
  
"Who really knows, we don't know what Paige gets up to," Phoebe said.  
  
"What are you trying to suggest?" Piper and Phoebe continued to have their own conversation. Phoebe still held the notebook.  
  
"Paige what aren't you telling me?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You need to tell me because it might be important."  
  
"There's nothing to tell Grams, I swear."  
  
Grams took one last long look at Paige to try to tell if she was telling the truth and then exited the room.  
  
Paige looked at Phoebe who was laughing at something Piper had just said. "What's the book?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I picked it up and then I got the premonition," Phoebe was about to open it but Paige ran forward and grabbed it out of her hands.  
  
"Whoa, easy girl."  
  
"If its Prue's you shouldn't be going through it."  
  
"It can't be that important if it's not hidden."  
  
"Maybe she didn't hide it because she didn't expect nosy people to go through it."  
  
"Ok, I get the point; you don't have to be so pushy."  
  
"How would you like it if someone went through your stuff?"  
  
"I don't leave anything lying around for people to find."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Drop it both of you; it doesn't matter now does it?" Piper said.  
  
"It does because when Prue comes back she won't want to find all her stuff fiddled with."  
  
"I'll leave alright Paige?" Phoebe stood up and went to her own being louder than normal.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Piper quietly asked but left as well.  
  
As soon as Paige was alone she sat down on Prue's bed, it was warm from where Phoebe had sat on it. Putting the notebook down on the pillow she knew she needed to talk to Andy. He had said to call him, but she didn't have his phone number. Prue must have it somewhere but she didn't want to go meddling in Prue's things to find it. She wondered where it might be where it would be easy to get to.  
  
As if answering her thoughts the phone in the room rang and she instantly picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Paige, its Andy," his voice said from the phone.  
  
"How did you get our number?"  
  
"Prue gave it to me and I figured you wouldn't know mine. I think we still need to talk about what happened with the book."  
  
"I agree, but not over the phone."  
  
"I'll meet you at Golden Gate Park in about ten minutes?"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Bring the book as well." Paige heard the phone click after Andy hung up so she put it back in its cradle. She was going to have to leave now if she had ten minutes to get to the park. She rushed to her room and picked up the book quickly, stroked Sera who tried following her. "Stay there." The white kitten didn't so Paige continued to go down the stairs. "I'm going out for awhile."  
  
"When will you be home?"  
  
"I don't know, but I won't be too long."  
  
She picked up her door keys and went out the door.  
  
It didn't take long to get to Golden Gate Park as Paige walked fast, she didn't know where exactly she was meeting Andy so she waited in the car park. She looked around to see if he was already there but it didn't look like it. A slightly old looking blue sports car parked into the empty space in front of her and she realised it was Andy.  
  
"I didn't know you knew how to drive," she said as he stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut.  
  
"You don't really know much about me anyway. It's not my car, it's my dad's, and I'll be getting my own soon."  
  
"Cool, well I've got the book, so what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I want to try holding it again, and see if I can get the visions clearer."  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Somewhere without loads of people around." They walked around for about five minutes and then they found a spot on the grass that no one was occupying or close enough to hear them talking.  
  
Both of them sat on the warm grass, Paige put the book between them.  
  
Andy looked at the book warily. "I hope this works."  
  
"Just do what you did last time, but try to make out what's happening and don't let go so quickly."  
  
He took the brownish red book into his hands and the visions came to play. They were familiar and from what he could tell there were the same ones as before. They were still too fast, but because he continued to keep his grasp on it they began to slow down. Not after long they were still fast he could see everything clearly.  
  
The white dress was even more vibrant than it had been before. The woman was walking through a street with another man, the surrounding people stood way back and some bowed. She held an athame in her hand. Red blood tricked from the tip down the handle onto her hand. Andy felt his heart skip a beat when she suddenly walked up to a woman on her knees and killed her. She looked confused after the woman fell to the ground dead. She looked to the man next to her, she didn't seem to realise what she had just done. Then Andy saw her face.  
  
Andy couldn't help dropping the book; well it was more like a throw than a drop. It landed about five feet from Paige.  
  
Andy became aware that he was breathing fast and sweat beaded his forehead. Paige hadn't retrieved the book yet but remained sitting.  
  
"Andy?"  
  
He stood up and walked away. Paige rose to her feet and picked up the book running after him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He ignored her question and walked straight forward towards his car. Paige took the opportunity to stand in front of the car door so he couldn't get in.  
  
"You asked me to bring the book, now you have to tell me what you saw."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"You found out who the dress belongs to didn't you?"  
  
"It was Prue," his voice was distant and he looked at the horizon over the car.  
  
"Was she getting married or something?" Paige couldn't think of another reason for Prue to be wearing white. 'The training of the Axel will take as long as it needs to; varying with each female and how strong she is mentally. The first task is always to kill someone innocent who poses the need to be killed; that way the Axel can kill him or her easily thinking it's the right thing. After the first task killing becomes something not needing any thought and second nature to the Axel. Depending on the time spent between kills she becomes immune to emotional feeling and freedom. She forgets everything that she knew before she became an Axel and is left to be guided by the son of Ciel. Her sole is broken and lost, she is no longer a person and she can never be brought back to the person she used to be.' The words on their own came into Andy's head, he had no idea where they came from, and he knew he hadn't read them anywhere but they felt familiar.  
  
"No.Prue wasn't getting married, it wasn't that kind of dress," Andy said to Paige's question. What did the words mean?  
  
"What was she doing?" Paige thought how familiar Andy's visions were to Phoebe's premonitions, except his had something to do with the book. She chose not to tell Andy about what Phoebe had seen about him, he didn't need to know yet, and it wasn't even clear what it was about.  
  
"Who's the son of Ciel?" Andy randomly asked, Paige had already told him all she knew, so it wasn't really a question to her.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you know about Axel's?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I need you to read as much of the book as you can as quickly as possible and see if you can find out more about Axel's."  
  
"What the hell are Axel's then?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"You didn't tell me what Prue was doing."  
  
"She was killing a woman."  
  
A bird flew overhead squawking through the air about something.  
  
Everything was always about someone killing someone. That's what it seemed like to Paige, Andy was killing a man, Prue was killing a woman what was next?  
  
"Prue wouldn't kill anyone."  
  
Paige wondered why Andy was going against his own words.  
  
"So then why was she?"  
  
Andy thought hard trying to figure everything out, it was hard with all sorts of feelings and thoughts screaming at him. Maybe he should take the book himself and hopefully get to read it.  
  
"I'll give you a lift home," he pushed her aside and sat in the driver's seat. Paige quickly got into the passenger one holding the book.  
  
"Are we done then?"  
  
"For now,"  
  
The drive to the manor went without any talk. Andy stopped in front of the big house as Paige said thanks and stepped out Andy said "can I have the book to read?"  
  
"But you-"  
  
"I know but it will be quicker for me to do it."  
  
'Men are so confusing, always changing their minds' Paige thought to herself. "How are you going to read it?"  
  
"I'll figure it out."  
  
She dropped it on the seat and slammed the door shut. "I want it back tomorrow."  
  
"Ok."  
  
He quickly sped off the side of the road as Paige heard meowing.  
  
"Sera what are you doing out here?" She picked up the cat and stood there for awhile letting her mind relax.  
  
Prue kept her head down as they went through the small village, it was bigger than the previous one but would that be because half of the other one was in ashes?  
  
There were more people around. The children playing stopped and stared at the massive horses, while the adults did the same but were more interested by the people who were coming.  
  
Isis stopped his horse in front of the nicest looking house, it looked like a dump but it was better than the others. Prue wondered why all the people seemed to be suffering, yes there were the attacks but that didn't explain why everyone looked so inadequate.  
  
"Stay here, I'll be back soon." Isis knocked on the wooden door but entered before anyone replied. The door closed.  
  
The four guards tied their horses to a post outside the house and headed towards what Prue guessed as an inn.  
  
She wondered why one of them wasn't staying with her, but she wasn't too bothered except she didn't know what she was supposed to do while she waited. She dismounted and walked her horse to a small river letting it drink.  
  
Unexpectedly rough hands grabbed her round her waist and a hand was placed over her mouth. She couldn't see who it was because her back was to them. She guessed it was a man because she could feel muscles tense and the body pressed against her was much bigger than her.  
  
"Don't you dare try anything," a husky voice growled into her ear.  
  
She saw more men come closer from the corner of her eye. She had no idea what was going on.  
  
"What are we going to do first?" Another man asked.  
  
"I can't decide, what do you think will work best to break her?"  
  
Prue knew they weren't talking about breaking bones.  
  
"Something that's very effective," a short man stood in front of her inspecting her.  
  
"I know what I'd like to do personally with her," a huge man said,  
  
She got the feeling that something terrible was going to happen to her, and seeing as it was just men around her she felt very scared for what they would do to her.  
  
"You'll get a chance for that later, we all will but we need to teach her how to serve the people properly." The man behind her said. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head painfully back so that she was looking directly into the sky. He no longer had his hand covering her mouth. "We are here to teach you how to be a servant to everyone, but we have little time to do it so we'll have to do it quickly."  
  
Prue tried to ignore the pain in her neck muscles but felt her bottom lip quiver.  
  
"Crying is definitely good."  
  
Prue didn't want to show the men that they had control over her so kept herself from weeping. She hoped Isis would come out soon to get rid of these men.  
  
Isis sat at a round table with a middle aged man. "Are your men with her now?"  
  
"Yes, they've probably already started," the man replied. His hair was shaven and his skin as white as chalk.  
  
"How long will it take?"  
  
"Has she already killed?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then it should take the remainder of the day and half the night."  
  
"Good good."  
  
"You don't think it's too early?"  
  
"No, I want her soul broken."  
  
"But she's so young."  
  
"All the better don't you think?"  
  
"My men don't have any mercy; you know what they'll do to her right?"  
  
"Yes. But if they do their job then she won't even care afterwards."  
  
"What are you going to have her do when they've finished?"  
  
"I don't know yet, there's so much to do."  
  
"I've read the prophecies Isis."  
  
"Did you find anything interesting?"  
  
"You need to watch your back; they say that the Shadow is coming very soon."  
  
Isis rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger. "I have no need to be worried about him, not when Prue becomes an Axel tomorrow."  
  
"They say that he is going to overpower you and free her."  
  
"That's impossible!" He bolted up from his seat. "No one can ever be brought back after their soul is gone!"  
  
"I know that, I'm just telling you what I've read."  
  
Isis sat back down in his chair.  
  
"And it's a new Shadow."  
  
"So how can he achieve anything then?"  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait and see."  
  
They heard a female scream from outside and they both knew it was Prue. "She's going to be great, I'll have her do everything that the people ask of her and then we can begin to take control of the people against us and I will rule everything."  
  
The man pondered Isis's words. Isis was so greedy for power, he had brought many women to the town to become Axel's but they always ended up dying before the next day. He knew that Prue was a Charmed One, which was going to make it more difficult to break her soul. He had always disliked using females to become Axel's and then no longer be who they were, there was no proper need for them except Isis could get them to do the killing rather than making himself look bad.  
  
Hours passed and it was the next morning. A man came crashing through the door, red blood splattered in places on his clothes, but it wasn't his own. He was one of the men with Prue. "We've got a problem."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just come and look for yourself."  
  
The three men went and went into a stone building that was the chamber where Axel candidates were taken. Inside the main room there was no ceiling letting the dark starry night fill the atmosphere. Prue was on her knees blood appearing everywhere on the white dress that was more pink now. Blood trickled from her mouth down her chin and dripped onto the floor. Her eyes were half closed; it had been a very long night,  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"She's too strong."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The man who had been talking to Isis before, Briar stepped in front of Prue. Her dark eyes looked up at him, she tried to say something but found that she couldn't, the pain was too much. Whatever was holding her up so that she could sit on her knees only added to the soreness. Her eyes drifted back to the floor.  
  
"She doesn't seem so strong now," Isis said.  
  
Briar kneeled down on the floor, in a pool of blood.  
  
"Normally by now she would have long been lost, but she's fighting all the way."  
  
"Maybe you should break her the other way," Isis said to Briar.  
  
"But it's never been performed before; it's a great chance that she'll die as well as me."  
  
"You know enough for it to at least do something that'll affect her."  
  
"I need you all to leave if I'm to do it." Isis shuffled the men out and finally went himself.  
  
Rain began to fall and splattered on Prue and Briar as they sat on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to do this," he said with deep meaning as he put both of his forefingers to Prue's temples. She screamed as excruciating pain soaring through her whole body, she collapsed on the ground, unable to move, and unable to even think, but one thing was clear, pain. There was nothing she could do to stop the pain, it was constant and never let up or became more, not that it could be any worse. Briar felt what Prue felt and could hardly contain it within himself as he released the magic into her. This was a way to break absolutely anyone, but it was never used anymore because both people ended up dead. He felt like his life was just about to slip away when it all ended, for him anyway. He knew that Prue was still suffering; she curled up on the floor trembling.  
  
Briar ran his hands over his stubble of hair as he thought about what he had managed to do and watched Prue. He hated that he had had to do it. One day he would make it up to her, but there was no way that he would be able to now, the magic and pain had destroyed her now, it never failed to.  
  
Prue left out a gasp as she tried to get hold of air, all she got was blood. She struggled again but it only made the burning in her lungs intensify.  
  
He heard Prue breathing heavy for about two minutes and then it calmed down, she had managed to find a way herself to get oxygen circulating through her blood stream again. It would have been better if she had passed out from the pain, but the magic didn't allow that. All she would ever feel from now till the day of her death would be pain, pain of the people she would kill, pain from what people would do to her if they fought her and the pain of being an Axel.  
  
That night Andy laid awake in his bed staring at the white ceiling, he had managed to read the book but in a very special way. When he touched it instead of reading the words they were shown to him. He had seen everything and remembered it all clearly. It had been so intense that he hadn't been able to put it done until he had finished capturing all the words.  
  
He still tried to figure out what was happening to Prue, but he knew he needed to get to her and save her before anything happened. But he was a man without power, so how could he achieve such a thing? He didn't want to leave it up to Prue's sisters and Grams, he had a feeling inside that told him to do the job, that he was the only one for it. But what was it he was supposed to do? Get Prue, but from where? How? And then what? How would he get them both safely back home? How long would it take?  
  
Prue had looked stunning in the dress but he couldn't get the picture of Prue's face after she killed the woman out of his head. While she had been walking her face showed no emotion but it was after that didn't make sense.  
  
All the knowledge he knew now would help, but he needed to learn how to use it effectively.  
  
'The one who wears the white dress is a slave to the people of Amory Tara, the Axel. But none have ever been able to last the torment of being broken. The one who does is the one who will get the Demi Xia, all the power from the ring hidden with the depths of the magic river.'  
  
That was it exactly! Prue had been taken to become an Axel to Ciel's son and do as he orders. She had been wearing a white dress and the man she had been with was Ciel's son, he had ordered her to kill the woman. Andy was overjoyed that he had figured it out, but too much time had been wasted. Even though the book had said there was no way to save an Axel, he knew one way. He had to go to Emory Tara and find the Shadow, maybe he would start in Aren, the capital city.  
  
He also needed to decide whether he should tell Paige. She had been the one to come across the book but he didn't want anyone else getting hurt or taken away, it was bad enough that Prue was suffering. He needed to help her as soon as possible hopefully before she was an Axel or it would prove so much harder to bring her to safety.  
  
Andy felt himself fall asleep, but it was a restless sleep that wouldn't help him in any way shape or form.  
  
He was so close to having so much power, yet things still needed to fall into place before he was in complete control. Isis couldn't be happier.  
  
Briar had decided to come along with him and Prue, now that an Axel had been successful for the first time. He always rode next to Prue, why Isis didn't understand. She never said anything, never did anything, just kept her glazed eyes in front of her, just as an Axel was supposed to do.  
  
He couldn't have cared less if Briar had died when he used the magic on Prue, but he hadn't. As long as Briar didn't get in the way then it was all good.  
  
Nothing was going to stop him now, not Briar and especially not the Shadow. If it was a new Shadow then he certainly hadn't been taught the ways of being a Shadow. The last Shadow had been around before Isis had been born and they had always been silly men, having no knowledge of what they should have been doing and didn't hold the power of being a Shadow.  
  
Isis had never known what the point of having Shadows was. They were all for keeping magic to help people rather than to gain every dream that needed to be fulfilled. They had always caused Isis's family problems and had started the rioting in the first place. Now the result was that people were disloyal to him and went against his rule, all they would get was death in return.  
  
They were about half a day's ride on horse away from Aren, there Prue would rise to her responsibility, he knew there were going to be some of the people against him, the people for good magic waiting for him there, what they weren't going to expect is finding themselves against an Axel. He waited for when he would see their reactions and flees when their eyes set on Prue. But they would never get away.  
  
"I don't believe this!" A young man, about 17 yelled out over the roar of machines churning away in his father's blacksmith shop. He had worked for his father since he had been old enough too. He specialised in making the swords people ordered his father to make, sometimes they were long elaborate ones, others simple ones only needed for protection. There was one that he had made for a very rich man but it wasn't to the man's standard and his father had scalded him for doing a wrong job, but it meant that he got to keep it. Lucio couldn't find anything wrong with it, so he practiced his fighting with it whenever he could and always kept it with him. At present moment his father was off travelling, selling his products in other cities and towns to people who couldn't reach Aren.  
  
Lucio turned off all the machines bringing an eerie silence to the shop that was covered in soot and sawdust. His hands completely black left a hand print on one of the wood worktops.  
  
"What have you done now?" A middle aged man asked. He was one of his father's workers who made other weapons like axes and maces.  
  
"There's not enough coal to keep the fires running for even another hour."  
  
"Well go and get some more, cut up some wood and bring it in at the same time."  
  
Lucio was glad to be leaving the hot shop and have a break from working all the heavy machines and dealing with tonnes of metal. For his age he was well built, but never bothered with girlfriends. He would marry when he was older and inherit his father's fortunes and pass them on to his children then.  
  
He pulled on a grey vest over his chest and headed out to the other business's in the same part of the huge city. He knew where it would be cheaper to get the coal he needed, his just hoped the shop owner's horse and cart was available for taking the load to his own shop.  
  
"Ah, my boy Lucio, is your father back yet?" A man asked him. It was one of the regular customers, but Lucio didn't like him. He always wore fine clothes and boasted about his money. He wasn't as rich as the man who had refused the sword, but acted like he was. Lucio looked like a beggar standing next to him as his clothes were filthy from working.  
  
"No he'll be back the day after tomorrow."  
  
"I see he's still trying to find more money then." The man also loved the fact that Lucio and his father had no money. Lucio never knew his mother and was an only child which made it easier to keep costs down but money was still hard to come across.  
  
"And from what I hear he's doing remarkably well," Lucio said to the man and rudely walked off, he wasn't lying. Earlier in the morning he had received a message from his father saying that he was making more money than he had ever before. 


	21. Twenty One

Sorry this is short I haven't had much time to write recently but more is on the way.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lucio had managed to get enough coal for a reasonable price and for a little extra money he was using the shop owners horse and cart as he had hoped. He stopped it in front of his fathers shop and begun to unload the heavy sacks. When that was completed he returned the horse and went to the back so that he could cut down some wood as instructed. He picked up the blunt axe stuck in a tree stump as he heard shouts.  
  
"He's coming, he's coming!" Was what he could make out what was being said.  
  
"Beware be brings an Axel with him!" Another voice cried out.  
  
Lucio froze in place. He knew what an Axel was and what it meant. His father had told him that there had never been an Axel before, and if there was one now it only meant trouble.  
  
"Hurry up Lucio!"  
  
Lucio drifted back to what he was doing and swung the axe violently down against a small tree log that had already been cut, but needed to be smaller.  
  
"Bless the soul that's gone forever," he said to himself.  
  
Briar looked at Prue, but she never looked back. Everything was gone that had been her. He felt angry towards Isis for making her go through it, but there was nothing that could be done now. She still wore the white dress, but the blood stains were still visible. If only Isis would give her something else to wear.  
  
He heard her breath in a short shallow breath; he glanced at her again and saw her eyes close. He wondered what was going on. Then she gripped tighter onto her horse, leaning closer to it her breathing becoming erratic. Her eyes closed and she slipped off the horse onto the ground below.  
  
Isis looked behind but continued to ride forward whereas Briar stopped and jumped off his horse.  
  
Prue was sprawled on her back motionless. He knelt to her side and held a hand to Prue's neck feeling for a pulse.  
  
In the distance Isis and the four guards disappeared out of sight, Prue's horse was standing not too far away eating some grass.  
  
"Prue?" He could feel a pulse, it was weak, but he wanted to get her to come around. What was happening didn't make sense. He knew even if she was in a full state of mind she might not answer to her name. It was something that he wasn't sure about, having never had been in the company of an Axel before.  
  
Prue moaned quietly, as if she was in pain. He watched her chest swell up then deflate with each lungful of air.  
  
He didn't know how he could help her.  
  
Andy woke up the next morning, feeling slightly sick in the pit of his stomach. He knew he needed to get up but that didn't mean he wanted to. He needed to get the book back to Paige, but he didn't want to go to school. He could just drop it off at her house in the morning and stay at home.  
  
Slowly he got out of bed, his feet plodding heavily against the wooden floor. Not being able to have Prue with him safe from danger was driving him crazy. At least he knew where she was.  
  
He took a quick cool shower before getting dressed and heading to the manor with the book. He took his dad's car again, which had more or less become his own since his parents divorce.  
  
He pulled the car in front of the steps leading to the front door of the manor and then stood at the door after he had knocked. The air was slightly cooler than previous days as a breeze swept leaves dancing on the ground.  
  
Grams opened the door.  
  
"Hi, could you give this to Paige please?" Andy said before Grams could say anything to him.  
  
"Yes, was there anything else you came over for?" She put the book down on a nearby table.  
  
"No that's all; I've got to get going."  
  
He quickly went back to his car and let his hands drive the car subconsciously. After awhile he realised where he had parked, right by the swing he and Prue had claimed as their own.  
  
He switched off the car engine and sat in it, he had no where to be so he could spend a few minutes thinking here.  
  
He smiled at the memories he had shared with Prue at the swing and how often they visited it. As he let his mind indulge in all the times that he could remember seeing Prue laugh and smile that special smile, and when they had kissed. She had always loved coming to this spot, mainly because it meant that they would be alone together and she could tell him whatever it was that she had on her mind.  
  
He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he felt danger and panic, he still felt ill for no reason and closed his eyes, trying to pin point what had suddenly changed.  
  
The breeze seemed to increase around his and soon pushed harder against his body, he fell on his back off the swing and then the wind stopped.  
  
Something weird was going on. He opened his eyes and instead of seeing the poles of the swing above him, he saw trees. He sat up and found that he no longer felt sick. Very weird indeed.  
  
Looking around he was surrounded by trees and was sitting on a dry mud floor. He got to his feet checking that he wasn't being watched by eager eyes.  
  
He could see that the trees cleared and separated about 75 feet straight ahead. It was impossible to see if anyone was there but he walked through the thicket anyway. He had to be careful not to trip over as thorns snagged at his jeans and t-shirt.  
  
As he got closer he could see someone moving about, what looked like it, it was a boy of the same age chopping some wood.  
  
Branches slapped his face from the trees towering over him. He could just imagine how easy it would be to loose his footing and fall face first against the ground.  
  
After what seemed longer than it had actually taken Andy stepped out onto the grass just as the boy turned around and saw him.  
  
The axe the boy was holding fell to the floor and before Andy even had a chance to blink he felt a sword tip up against his throat.  
  
"What were you doing?" The boy asked.  
  
Andy stood frozen in place, he couldn't move in fear of the sword slicing right through him. Seeing a sword amazed him, when did anyone have a chance to see a proper one?  
  
"I was er, well I don't know, I just appeared in there and came over here."  
  
The sword stayed right against his skin. "Where are you from?"  
  
"My mother's stomach, where do you think?"  
  
He felt the blade push closer, if it was even possible without drawing blood. The boy gritted his teeth "You find humour in this?"  
  
"Well I'm dumbfounded because suddenly from sitting on a swing I'm in some kind of forest then I have a sword pointed at me."  
  
"Do you even know your in Aren?"  
  
Andy felt his blood pound in his ears, Aren, as in the capital of Emory Tara where swords were used. How did he end up there?  
  
As if sensing Andy was uncertain the boy put the sword back in its scabbard. "You've heard of this place before?"  
  
"In a book."  
  
"A book? Well that's weird, everyone in Emory Tara has heard of Aren at least once in their life from someone."  
  
"But I'm not from here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm from a different world, and I only know about this world from a book I've read, I know about the basic magic of this world."  
  
"You just appeared here?"  
  
"Yeah, I was somehow hoping to get here eventually to look for my girlfriend."  
  
"She's here as well?"  
  
"She was taken to be an Axel. I don't suppose you know anything about that do you?"  
  
"I've heard that she's on her way here with Isis."  
  
Andy didn't know who Isis was but if Prue was coming here then he could finally bring her home. Except he still needed to find the Shadow as well.  
  
"When will she be here?"  
  
"Probably later today."  
  
"Great well I had better do something so that I can take her back home."  
  
"Your going to need my help don't you think? Isis doesn't appreciate having strangers come up to him and take his processions. You could pretend to work here and then we'll figure out a plan of action."  
  
"It would help a lot."  
  
"I'm Lucio."  
  
"Andy."  
  
"Piper." Phoebe nudged the sleeping Piper. "Piper. Piper!"  
  
"Wha..what?" Piper sat up. "Phoebe why are you waking me up?"  
  
"Because I wanted to talk to you," Phoebe was speaking in a hushed voice hoping that if Paige or Grams was standing outside they wouldn't hear.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Paige."  
  
"Oook. Why?"  
  
"Don't you think she was over reacting yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah but she always had mood swings."  
  
"True but remember when Grams was asking Paige what she was doing with Andy?" Piper nodded as she yawned behind her hand. "Well I think Paige is hiding something and that book she came home with is very suspicious,"  
  
"The book isn't suspicious, you are. The book is a mystery, it's probably what Paige said it was, a book from school."  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper oddly. "What you said first confused me."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Since when do schools have books that look as old as the one Paige had, and ones without titles?"  
  
"How do you know it hasn't got a title?"  
  
"Because I got a quick glimpse of the spine and front cover."  
  
"Maybe the lettering just wore away."  
  
"My point exactly. That would mean it's old and schools don't keep books like that."  
  
"They might do."  
  
Phoebe punched Piper's arm. "No they don't, be realistic here."  
  
Piper rubbed her arm even though it didn't hurt. "It's not like you to be paranoid Pheebs."  
  
"Yeah well I am this time because I believe it's true."  
  
"What's true?"  
  
"That Paige is hiding something from us and Andy knows what it is. You are really slow minded when you first wake up."  
  
Without any further words Phoebe left to get ready for school, leaving Piper confused. 


	22. Twenty Two

Paige woke up to Sera licking her face with a very rough tongue. Paige stroked her and lay in bed for awhile.  
  
The cat meowed and she guessed it was hungry. "Just wait a little bit longer." She could hear Phoebe plodding around. Surprisingly she was the first on up by the sounds of it.  
  
Sera stopped what she was doing and jumped off the bed in a flash scratching at the bedroom door. This behaviour was very different to the usual temperament of the cat.  
  
"Alight, alight, I'll let you out." Paige opened the door and immediately Sera bolted through the hallway, nearly being trodden on by Phoebe and continued to go down the stairs.  
  
Paige stood at her door. It was too early for this kind of confusion. Phoebe had managed to dodge the white blur and slammed the bathroom door closed.  
  
Piper emerged from her room stretching her arms. "Morning Paige."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So are you going to stand there all day?"  
  
"Um.."  
  
"Rhetorical question." Piper went into the bathroom even though Phoebe was having a shower.  
  
Paige got dressed into whatever she could find and was comfortable. 'Thank god it's the weekend.' Even though she had nothing planned she was glad for the two day break from school.  
  
"Paige, sort out your mad cat!" Grams shouted.  
  
When she got into the hallway downstairs Sera was sitting on the book Andy had returned which Grams had left on the table. Sera wouldn't shut up; she was meowing over and over.  
  
"Figure out what she wants before I throw her out the house," Grams said.  
  
"Do you need any help?" A mean with a wagon pulled by two horses asked stopping on the road next to Briar and Prue,  
  
"We're just travelling."  
  
"Where to? You look like you could do with a ride."  
  
"Aren."  
  
"I'm going there too! My son isn't expecting me back so soon, he'll be very surprised."  
  
"Interesting." Briar couldn't give a damn, he was worried about Prue.  
  
"You can sit in the back and I'll take you to Aren, it'll be much faster than walking."  
  
"We don't want to be any trouble."  
  
"Nonsense," the man got down from his seat to stretch his legs. When he saw Prue his eyes went slightly wider. "Need any help getting her in?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks." Briar carefully picked Prue up and set her down on the wood floor of the wagon and then hopped in himself.  
  
"You ready to go?" The man had attached Briar and Prue's horses to the wagon.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The wagon lurched forward and Briar felt it rolling over stones and grit. It wasn't going to take very long to get to their destination now especially that there were four horses and they were travelling at a fast pace.  
  
Briar needed an explanation from Isis for why he left Prue when she slid off the horse. He was hoping to use her for what he ordered, and that meant he needed to take responsibility for her, not leave her dangerously on the road.  
  
Prue moaned again but this time her eyes opened and she sat up. He was shocked to see that her eyes were turning white slowly, the blue disappearing. He thought that inside the good spirit inside her must have been battling the new evil part growing within. She looked at him and the blue in her eyes flashed.  
  
"Where is he?" Her voice carried no emotion, it had a flat tone and to match it he couldn't interpret anything from her blank facial expression.  
  
Briar knew that she was talking about Isis. "He's further up ahead, we'll be joining him soon."  
  
'I've got to get to him, got to serve him, free the people from their pain. I've got to get to him, I've got to do my duty,' this was all that ran through her mind. 'But this isn't you' a small voice said in the back of her mind, beneath the darkness of everything that had recently been put there. She clutched her head as she felt pain throb intensely under her skull.  
  
Briar sat at her side as she stifled a scream.  
  
"Is everything alright back there?" The driver asked.  
  
"Just keep on going and don't stop," Briar ordered putting his hand on Prue's back.  
  
Her eyes closed again from the pain. 'There's no escape it's not going to end. This is my punishment for not being with him, I need his words to tell me what to do.' She drew her knees up folding her arms around them. 'I have to get their now.' Briar tried to find out her thoughts with his magic but found that he couldn't. 'Fight it,' Fight what? 'You know this isn't you, fight it, reach for what was, not what will be.' No, that's wrong. What will be is greatness, her loyalty to Isis will help him rule everyone; crush the disbelievers doubting his power. 'But they are the good people; he will turn everyone into evil slavery.'  
  
A sound escaped from her mouth as the more her mind debated and the small voice got louder the pain increased. She had to fight against what the voice was telling her.  
  
Her head fell against Briar's shoulder, needing something to support her so he didn't fall on her back.  
  
Lucio had given Andy some of his clothes to wear so that he looked like he belonged in Aren than from the normal world.  
  
"Here, you need a sword," Lucio handed Andy a scabbard and one of the better handling swords.  
  
"This should be interesting," how Andy was supposed to protect himself with a sword seeing as he didn't know how to properly fight with one was beyond him.  
  
"How are you going to get your girlfriend away from Isis if she is an Axel? She's completely devoted to him now, and no one else."  
  
"I need to find the Shadow."  
  
"Do you know how you're going to get whoever it is?"  
  
"No." He knew what the shadow would have to do, and wasn't happy about it but if it would get Prue back then it had to be done.  
  
Both walked through the streets, different to the one Lucio had been on before they were walked towards the more busy part of the city where in the middle sat proudly Isis's palace.  
  
"What's that?" Andy asked stopping in his tracks.  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"Listen." It was hard to hear anything over all the people around them but looking back up the road they could see movement and a lot of it because people were retreating to the shelter of the buildings and the walls. The sound of horses galloping at speed increased and soon they could see five horses.  
  
"It's him!" Someone shouted running in their direction fleeing away and disappearing down an alleyway.  
  
"Who is it?" Andy asked Lucio. They were standing in the middle of the road, which wasn't such a great idea as the forms got bigger as they came closer.  
  
Lucio glanced around at the people all around and lastly looked at Andy. "Isis."  
  
Andy felt the anger dance inside at the thought of Isis coming right now. He was the one who had taken Prue, and planning to use her as an Axel. Now Andy would have a chance to show Isis exactly what he thought of that.  
  
"We shouldn't be standing here," Lucio said tugging at Andy's sleeve. The men on the horses were coming dramatically closer and he knew they wouldn't stop for anything. He tried pulling Andy away but Andy stood firmly in his spot, waiting.  
  
"I'm getting Prue back," Andy said fire blazing in his eyes.  
  
As the five horses were on the street and almost upon Andy and Lucio they could make out four burly soldiers and one man wearing a cloak over his clothes.  
  
A light rain began to fall, the sky turning a dismal grey slowing, as if knowing the trouble lying ahead.  
  
Andy and Lucio stood in the street, other people staring at them wildly thinking they were mad, the men bounding down the street, the horses hooves hitting the ground furiously, knowing where they were headed from the commands of the people riding them, the atmosphere was intense, anything could happen.  
  
Lucio began to worry as Andy continued to concentrate on Isis and e horses were 30 feet away; there was no way for them to stop without running into the two boys.  
  
Isis watched the two people standing in the way. "It looks like we've got easy targets," he sneered to his guards and they laughed. "Some people are just too full of themselves."  
  
Only ten feet away from the two, Andy's hand suddenly came up, his palm facing Isis and the guards riding behind him and a stream of light blue swam through the air between them. Lucio stood amazed as the horses shrieked and threw off their riders and ran off past Andy and Lucio. The guards were clumsy and landed on their backs on knees but Isis landed on his feet.  
  
"What a nice little power," Isis said walking straight up to Andy. Andy lowered his hand, confused by what had happened and why but didn't what seem disheartened in front of Isis.  
  
"Where is she?" He made no effort to add the anger to his tone; it just came as he spoke.  
  
"Who?" Isis didn't bother looking behind as his guards came to their feet talking to each other about the blue swirl that had 'attacked them.' They were talking fast and their small eyes darted around making sure there weren't any more threats.  
  
"Prue, a Charmed One who you've taken and I know you're hoping to make her an Axel."  
  
"Oh her," the way he said it so calmly, without meaning infuriated Andy even more. "I don't have to hope for her to become an Axel, she's already one. It wasn't much work at all, and she'll be here soon." He walked between Andy and Lucio in the direction of the palace. "Now I need some horses," he said to himself.  
  
"Why isn't she with you?"  
  
"She fell off a horse, I'm not entirely sure why, she said she could ride them," he turned back to Andy, but was watching his men.  
  
"And you've just left her?"  
  
Grey eyes stared at him. "I can't waste time and she'll find her own way here. Now it was very nice talking to you but I have important things to be doing." He called over his men.  
  
Andy was mad that Prue was alone somewhere and Isis hadn't bothered to help her. Before he knew what he was doing his closed his eyes and focussed on he guards behind him. They were for Isis's protection but he didn't deserve it and they shouldn't be serving him, they were crazy for killing people for him.  
  
Isis watched his men scream loudly in pain before crumpling to the floor. His brow creased and he went back over to them. Kicking on over so that he wasn't lying on his back he found that all four of them were dead. He stared at the back of Andy's head.  
  
"Come on, we need to find Prue," Andy said to Lucio.  
  
Lucio was speechless and just followed Andy as they walked past Isis and the four dead men.  
  
"Who are you?" Isis called after them.  
  
"Andy Trudeau."  
  
Briar watched the rain falling splashing on the ground as puddles formed on the road.  
  
"We're nearly there." The driver said. Briar thought about how wet he must be steering the horses in the rain.  
  
Prue's eyes were open, still turning white. She was sitting in a corner watching the sky. She had managed to sit crossed legged on her own and moved away from Briar. All she needed was Isis. The little voice that had been stating things before was silent because she had over powered it. The words had been lies. She was eager to be with Isis and make people pay for hurting other people like the first town Prue had seen.  
  
Briar wished he could be washed away with the rain. Dark times were ahead and he didn't want to be any more of a part of it than he already was. He had helped it begin and that was enough. Secretly he sided with the people who didn't follow Isis and only used their magic for good, like helping the people around them and only when necessary. Instead he was with the man who used it for power and self gain. But if he wasn't to help Isis then he would end up dead or in an eternity of torture.  
  
Prue was mumbling something but as she said it louder he recognised it to be another language, an old dialect spoken centuries ago in Amory Tara. No one spoke it anymore and few even understood the basics of the language, but Briar knew it because he read prophecies and needed to know it.  
  
He listened closely to what she was saying. There was no way for her to be able to speak it, even with being an Axel.  
  
"Tih raa naq." She was saying that over and over.  
  
It was unmistakeable. That short saying meant 'I love you with everything I have."  
  
Briar tried to understand who she was saying it to. It could only be one person, Isis. But Axel's weren't supposed to have emotional feeling, so how was she managing to say it, and say it in an old tongue of the land?  
  
Isis had underestimated her already just from being alone with Prue, Briar knew that there was still a smidge of good in her and now she was speaking in a practically unknown language. With the arrival of the Shadow some time, Isis was going to receive the unexpected.  
  
Paige had taken Sera and the book into her room. Still Sera wouldn't be quiet so as much as she had to regret it she had shut her bedroom door closed with both inside as she had her breakfast. She was glad that she could orb now, and actually be able to, not just out of luck, even if she did end up in places she didn't intend to.  
  
"What was wrong with Sera?" Phoebe asked. All three of them were sitting around the table in the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"That's weird isn't it," Phoebe said giving Piper a strange look.  
  
"Well she is a cat, so she's going to meow."  
  
"But wasn't she sitting on that book of yours as well?"  
  
"Yeah, so."  
  
"Nothing." Phoebe put her bowl in the sink and left Piper and Paige in the kitchen.  
  
"Why is Phoebe acting unusual?"  
  
"Phoebe is never usual to be unusual."  
  
Paige had to say Piper's words in her head before she said anything else. "Why is Phoebe acting unusual to her usual behaviour which is unusual to normal usual behaviour?"  
  
Both of them laughed at how dumb it sounded.  
  
"She's pretending to be an inspector or a spy or something."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"She's got this weird idea that your hiding something from us about that book and what you were doing with Andy yesterday," Piper put her bowl in the sink on top of Phoebe's. "But you wouldn't be right?"  
  
"Er.."  
  
"Because we are sisters so you don't need to hide anything from us."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So then Phoebe's wrong isn't she?"  
  
"Umm."  
  
"Paige?"  
  
"I've got to get ready to meet someone." She rushed of. She didn't want to have to lie to her sisters again. They had always shared everything before but she had lied to them about the book and she didn't want to keep on lying because that just wouldn't be right. Why did everything have to be so confusing? She asked herself. It wasn't the first time she had asked that question.  
  
Piper stood in the kitchen. Paige had avoided her question which meant that she was hiding something. Maybe Phoebe was right, for once. Paige had hidden things before, but never for very long. Or maybe she was taking Phoebe's words too seriously and Paige was just, well just doing something. Did it really matter? What was more important was that Prue was brought home. How many times had she thought of that already?  
  
Briar sat in front of Prue. She stopped saying tih raa naq and her eyes searched his. Her eyes were flashing blue again, but it was more extreme. It was fascinating to watch but it gave Briar the idea that she might not have been saying it to Isis.  
  
"Who do you love?" He asked.  
  
Love? Who did she love? She didn't love; she was committed to Isis, or was that the same thing?  
  
"Do you even know what you're saying?"  
  
"Tih raa naq."  
  
"Yeah, that, do you know what it means?"  
  
Of course she knew what it meant; the words had come out of her mouth on their own but also the meaning. Other words had come with them, a whole language in fact but it had been those words that came first.  
  
"I know exactly what it means,"  
  
"So who are you saying it to?"  
  
There wasn't really someone she was saying it to. It just came.  
  
"Andy," her mind spoke for her mouth. The sound of her own voice saying that name brought everything back. Andy, she could never forget him, the way he kissed her, the way he was always there. He was her boyfriend. She loved him, and no one else. She would do anything for him. But she wasn't with him to do what he wanted her to do. She was heading towards Isis to serve him, not Andy.  
  
"Don't you mean Isis?"  
  
Perhaps she did love Isis, she was doing this for him, had killed that man for him and become a different person for him. No, she loved Andy.  
  
Briar saw Prue's eyes flash blue brighter; she was turning back to who she was all by herself. What he had thought was impossible was now becoming possible. He couldn't wait to see Isis's reaction when he would see Prue again.  
  
"I love Andy," she said it softly as he smiled. "He's not here, he's in the normal world, I can't tell him I love him."  
  
"I know, but you'll get to when you go home."  
  
"Home? How can I get home?"  
  
"I'll help you, but first we need to get to Isis, you need to prove to him that you love Andy."  
  
"But I'm supposed to do everything for Isis."  
  
"Wouldn't you prefer to do it for Andy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then don't listen to Isis."  
  
The wagon stopped and the man appeared at the back. "I have to leave you here, we're in Aren but you need to walk just a little bit farther to get to the more city part."  
  
"Thankyou for your help." Briar helped Prue get down.  
  
"It's no problem, I hope you don't come across too much trouble on your way. Let me detach your horses from the wagon."  
  
"Keep them, it's the least we could do."  
  
The man smiled and thanked them before driving the wagon down another road.  
  
Prue was a target for any eyes and most people would wonder why she had so much blood on her, but that didn't matter, they just needed to get to the palace where Isis would be.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Please please review! Thanks! 


	23. Twenty Three

"Andy, what was that back there?" Lucio asked walking at a fast pace next to Andy.  
  
He didn't answer straight away, pondering the question. "I've got no idea."  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"It's a mystery to me, but right now the important thing is to find Prue."  
  
"I wish I had some kind of magical powers."  
  
"I don't."  
  
Lucio glanced at Andy. "Then what would you call the thing you did back there." Andy didn't look back, he didn't have an answer.  
  
"We still need to find the Shadow."  
  
"Have you ever thought that it might be you?"  
  
Andy stopped walking. "How could it be me?"  
  
"The Shadow has magic, as I'm guessing you know already, but it's very unique and if you ask me I would say your magic is one of a kind, I've never seen anything like that before."  
  
"It's not me," he replied shaking his head and walking on. If it was Andy then...well he didn't know what that meant. He did, but he didn't. It would mean that he didn't have to waste time searching for the Shadow, but how could he, a simple mortal, have magic? Unless there was something his parents weren't telling him, he was sure he had nothing to do with anything supernatural.  
  
Paige shut her bedroom door behind her, leaning against it. She knew Piper was suspicious of her now, and she was either going to have to tell Piper the secret or come up with something else. Her eyes diverted to the book lying on the floor. That wasn't where she had left it. And there was an eerie silence to her room; no meowing or anything.  
  
Sera wasn't anywhere in sight. That cat was weird for sure.  
  
Paige moved from her door to the book, bending over to pick it up. It was open on the very last page. As far as she could remember there had never been anything written on that page, it had been blank. Now there was something scrawled quickly on it. It read:  
  
'The time has come, the prophecy is being fulfilled. She may have found herself again, but he will change that soon enough for it is unacceptable. She will be truly evil, no return available, not even with the Shadow. She can never leave Amory Tara and can never be no more or no less than what she is, an Axel.'  
  
It didn't make sense. None of it did. Maybe if Paige went to see Andy he would understand it as he knew everything it said.  
  
The blue ink looked to still be wet and to her surprise, when she swiped her finger over the writing it smudged.  
  
A man suddenly appeared in her room. The same man she had seen in the attic. He grabbed the book from her hands, reading what she had just said. She would have done something if she wasn't frozen in place.  
  
She imagined herself moving, but her muscles failed to do so. She couldn't bring forth any words either.  
  
"Interesting, well that's all good news." He said to himself shutting the book closed. It then disappeared in a cloud of gold smoke surprising both of them. "What the...?"  
  
Paige found some reassurance that he didn't know what had happened, which meant he wasn't supposed to have the book. But obviously she wasn't to have the book either.  
  
She finally managed to move. "We're going to get Prue back."  
  
He looked at her. "Really? Well your not the only person trying to get her, but let me tell you this, there is no way she's ever coming back. You read what the book said."  
  
She was puzzled, who else was trying to get her sister back? Besides Piper, Phoebe, Grams and her own mother?  
  
"Andy," she realised. She hadn't meant to say her thoughts out loud. "He's in your world isn't he?"  
  
"The name sounds familiar, oh yes, Andy Trudeau, I've just seen him."  
  
She felt her heart skip a beat. Andy had gone by himself to get Prue, he hadn't even told her that he was going to do it. That was why he had wanted the book the day before on his own. She was mad that he was doing it alone, but also worried for what might happen.  
  
She saw that he was just about to disappear like before but she jumped towards him, wherever he was going she would go with him.  
  
He looked shocked as she came towards him but disappeared in time and she landed on the floor passing through the air where he had just been.  
  
"Ouch..." Paige rubbed the side of her leg, the one she had fallen on with a thud. "I was so close as well."  
  
"Paige?" Piper and Phoebe came bursting through the door. "What was the loud thud?"  
  
"And why are you on the floor?"  
  
Paige brought herself to her feet. 'Great, now how am I supposed to explain this?" She thought to herself.  
  
Briar and Prue walked down the street. Everything was still in chaos after Isis's arrival. They could both see the palace emerging, sitting in the middle of the city.  
  
Isis appeared out of nowhere standing right in front of them.  
  
"How long does it take for you to catch up with me?"  
  
"If you hadn't left Prue when she fell off the horse we wouldn't need to catch up with you," Briar said.  
  
"I cannot waste any time, and you're here now," he grabbed Prue's arms pulling her towards the palace.  
  
"Let go of me!" She roughly pulled her arm away from him causing him to turn to her. "I hate you."  
  
He searched her eyes then glared at Briar. "You've failed. She's not broken," he spat.  
  
Briar smiled. "You're too greedy for your own good, trying to get other people do to your bidding, and it didn't work."  
  
Isis seized Briar's shirt pulling him up close. "You will pay for this." He pushed Briar making him land on the floor.  
  
Prue slapped Isis's face angering him further. "I won't surrender to you."  
  
"Oh yes you will," his big arm came around her waist pulling her against him, her back against his chest. A knife was in his hand and he held it up threateningly against her neck. "And look who's coming to save you."  
  
Andy was coming up the road with someone else. As soon as he saw Prue relief was visible on his face but then he saw Isis, and the knife. He walked boldly towards the both of them the other boy at his heels.  
  
"Remember who's in control," Isis whispered into her ear. She felt the knife up against her skin, but not close enough to draw blood. "How nice to see you again Andy."  
  
"Don't you dare hurt her," Andy's eyes had fire dancing in them again.  
  
"Can't you see she's already hurt?"  
  
Andy took in the dress and the blood on it. He looked into her eyes, his own were wet. "What have you done to her?"  
  
"Just a bit of fun really, wasn't it Prue?" He pressed the knife harder. She was scared to talk, knowing that if she moved she would get cut.  
  
Briar got to his feet. The people all around were watching in amazement and curiosity.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Um...you see...er...I...and yeah."  
  
Both Piper and Phoebe couldn't make sense of that, raising their eyebrows. "So...?"  
  
"I'm going to have to tell you I think."  
  
"Tell us what?"  
  
"I should probably tell Grams as well," Paige walked past them out her room.  
  
"You know, I swear she gets weirder every day," Phoebe said before following Paige with Piper in tow.  
  
"And I think your right."  
  
"What was the noise upstairs?" Grams asked as Paige came in the kitchen.  
  
"I fell over. But that's not important, there's something I should have told all of you before now," Paige started as Piper and Phoebe took a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
Paige went into detail about the book, and letting Andy read it and Sera's fascination with the book, and everything else she deemed appropriate to tell her sisters and Grams.  
  
"Andy's gone to get Prue back, Isis has seen him. I think we need to get to Aren and help Andy."  
  
Phoebe was laughing. "I'm sorry, but this all sounds like something out of a story book."  
  
"It's true whether you believe it or not. Grams what do you think?" Paige turned her attention away from Phoebe.  
  
"It makes sense, and explains a lot, but why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"So how do we get to Aren?" Piper asked.  
  
"I can orb there," Paige suggested.  
  
"You can't be serious," Phoebe was beginning to stop laughing.  
  
"What's not to be serious about it?" Grams stared at Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe was silent now. "Doesn't it all sound just a little bit too much unrealistic?"  
  
"Nothing is unrealistic in magic; you'll come across all sorts of things now you're the Charmed Ones. And nothing is impossible either before you say that as well. We have to get Prue back before she is turned evil."  
  
"Leo, to be their whitelighter you must carry out your duty to whatever extend that it might lead to. You are to make decisions that are not to the benefit of the Charmed Ones, but to the benefit of the whole universe. One mistake and that could make a difference to everything. Do you understand?" The Elder's voice was harsh and loud, echoing through the walls.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you wish the Charmed Ones to be under your responsibility and guidance?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You believe that you can rise the Charmed Ones to the greatness that they are to be in the future?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you are now the whitelighter of the Charmed Ones from now until forever unless events occur for you to be stripped of your position. This is agreed from all the Elders and witnessed by the Rising Court."  
  
"Thankyou," Leo walked away from the line of Elders sitting in official chairs and through the walnut doors. He was nervous and anxious inside. He was now the whitelighter of the most powerful witches; more than he had ever hoped for.  
  
But he knew that he had a challenge up ahead. The Charmed Ones were only in their teen years which meant they would be easier to teach, hopefully. Now he needed to get to them. 


	24. Twenty Four

This is all I've been able to write so far, hope you like it.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Who are you?" Paige jumped as Leo orbed into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm your whitelighter."  
  
"Finally, now the girls have one," Grams muttered.  
  
"So your like Paige but not," Phoebe said.  
  
"Yes..." his words trailed off looking around the room. There were three teenagers, and one adult but he could sense something else.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Sshh, be quiet a minute." He didn't know what it was. He orbed upstairs into one of the bedrooms, there was definitely something in there.  
  
Scanning quickly around he couldn't see anything, then it jumped out. He was momentarily shocked when the cat jumped from wherever it had been onto the bed right in front of him.  
  
"How long does it take for you to get here?" The cat said in a woman's voice. "I had to make sure Paige got the book and the sisters where safe because of the absence of a whitelighter, at least now I can get back to what I was doing."  
  
Leo raised an eyebrow. "What book?"  
  
"I can't believe how slow you are. Look, I don't want to be wasting anymore of my time so just go talk to your charges, I've done my part, now you do yours," before he could ask anything more she jumped out the open window.  
  
He orbed back to the kitchen greeted by four harsh looks. "I didn't do anything," he said in self-defence.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Upstairs something was up there but it's gone now, some strange cat it was."  
  
"Sera? She's gone?"  
  
"I wouldn't expect to get her back."  
  
"Whereas we expect to get Prue back and I'm hoping the Elders have told you what we should do," Grams said.  
  
They all waited for his answer, and it seemed to take him long enough.  
  
"They believe that there isn't a way to bring her back. We can go to Amory Tara and bring her here but they advise strongly against that."  
  
"Why?" Piper asked, Prue was her twin, her sister, how could she not come back?  
  
"Because she's evil."  
  
"I have trouble thinking that Prue is evil, the Prue I've met and talked to, why would she be a Charmed One if she was evil?"  
  
Leo looked at Piper, trouble written all over his face clearly.  
  
"Isis, please..." Prue said.  
  
"What? Hmm?" You had better watch your step Andy because all it takes is a simple slice and dice and she's dead."  
  
"Prue isn't yours to control," Briar challenged.  
  
"Says who? She not of use to anyone else."  
  
Briar was about to attack Isis but an invisible wall of air blocked him from getting close enough. Andy tired getting through but couldn't either.  
  
"Guess I'm going to have the job myself, but there's something that needs to be done first," Isis explained.  
  
Andy watched hopelessly as Isis put the knife back to his belt and pushed Prue behind him, making her crash against a wall and fall to the floor.  
  
"Andy you've known Prue for a long time, haven't you?" Andy didn't reply, he refused to answer Isis's questions. They stared at one another for a while before Andy saw an invisible hand pull Prue away from the wall as she got to her feet, but to only fall against the wall again, but harder. "If you don't answer then I'll just keep on hurting her."  
  
Prue's vision was blurry and she couldn't make sense of anything. She cradled her head in her arms as she pulled herself up to sit leaning on the wall. Her head felt like it was going to explode.  
  
"Isis, stop doing this," Briar demanded.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"She's in enough pain."  
  
"I only asked him a simple question so what about an answer?"  
  
Andy's throat felt dry as Prue's skull smacked against cement. She let out a cry of pain. "We've known each other since we were two."  
  
"A long time then. But did you know that Prue moved to San Francisco when she was five? But you claim to have known her since you were two."  
  
"No..." Andy would argue against what was said, but he had to think about if it was true. He knew for definite that he had been friends with Prue since they were both two, and he hadn't lived anywhere other than San Francisco. "You're lying."  
  
Prue once again slammed harshly into the wall, but this time twice. Andy knew that she would be knocked unconscious soon, she should have been already.  
  
"An-"Prue tried saying but blood took control of her words, erupting from her mouth.  
  
"I'm not lying Andy. She was here when she was little."  
  
Prue was sure her skull was cracked; there was nothing else to explain the consistency of pain she felt. Every bone in her body felt stiff. But she forced herself to get to her hands and knees; she had to stop whatever it was that was attacking her. Maybe it was a bear. Or a tree. Do trees even attack people? There branches could be a great threat to anyone, you could easily be thrown a mile into the air.  
  
All she could taste in her mouth was warm blood; even when she spat it out of her mouth more came to replace what had been lost. She must be a vampire; why else would blood be in her mouth, even if she didn't remember whether she had bitten someone or not.  
  
"Prove it," Andy crossed his arms. He wasn't going to be fooled by Isis.  
  
"You want prove? Ok." Isis turned to Prue. "Come here."  
  
A weird noise entered the air, all mixed together, it sounded so weird. What was it? Prue couldn't understand where it was coming from.  
  
Something dragged Prue away, the stones hurt but it was kind of fun because she got to watch the white clumps in the sky fly away, but something wet kept on falling down.  
  
Isis brought Prue to her feet. "Tell Andy that you were here until you were five, that you knew me a few years ago." He had to hold her arm to keep her from collapsing on the floor.  
  
Prue could make out three people standing near her; the one standing right in front of her was really handsome. She couldn't have looked too good herself, with blood all down the front of her dress from her mouth. His brown eyes where on her, and they seemed to make everything clear in her mind.  
  
"Andy!" That was what she had tied saying before, he was Andy.  
  
Isis kicked the back of her leg, her knees buckled and she was face down on the ground.  
  
"Aren't you going to let her answer?"  
  
He kicked her ribs until she turned over. "You lived here before didn't you?" His patience was running short.  
  
Andy tried to heave himself through the air between him and Isis but it still prevented him from getting anywhere.  
  
Prue moaned, only receiving another kick. Isis bent over her.  
  
"It seems that to get answers I'm just going to have to break you first."  
  
She didn't feel anything, she could only see a grim face above hers but slowly it came, growing inside. An icy feeling spread through her body, like it was in her bloodstream. It swirled around her heart and it felt like the life was being pulled out from her. She couldn't breathe, the frozen hand controlled everything, and she couldn't remember anything.  
  
There was something missing, it felt like half of her wasn't there. Her stomach, with every other part of her body felt weak but she rose to her feet, she was a slave to the man standing at her side.  
  
Andy and Briar where both surprised to see Prue's eyes completely white. She was Isis's now.  
  
"Prue tell Andy how you grew up here."  
  
In a flat tone Prue told Andy everything that was fed into her mind. He listened in awe, all of it was true.  
  
"You were here as well, you were right about knowing Prue since you were a toddler, you were with Prue's family, then when they moved up there they cast a spell on the family you live with now to make them believe you had always been with them and they were your family."  
  
Andy glared at Isis, but had a terrible feeling in his gut. He concentrated on the wall of thick air in front of him, and sought inner calm within himself. He imagined the wall breaking, and the air returning back to its proper state. He tried stepping where the wall was and nothing happened. He immediately wrestled Isis to the ground.  
  
"What has he done to you?" Briar asked looking at Prue, but not expecting an answer.  
  
"Protect me Prue!" Isis yelled while fighting Andy.  
  
"If Prue's evil then she can't be a Charmed One," Leo said looking at his feet.  
  
"Are you telling me that the Elders are planning to just have the power of three?" Grams was infuriated.  
  
"It's not like its going to be the first time that was thought, when Prue wasn't found it was just going to be the power of three."  
  
"But we know where Prue is now!"  
  
"Yes but its more than likely that Prue's going to be turned evil."  
  
"She can only be evil if she's killed someone innocent."  
  
Paige gasped as she remembered what Andy had said. He had seen her killing a woman. That didn't mean that she had, yet.  
  
"What?" Leo asked.  
  
"I think we need to get to Prue." She hadn't told Grams or her sisters about what Andy saw, mainly because she wasn't sure about it because Andy had been the one who had seen what happened.  
  
Patty came from up there, once again. "I'm coming if you're going to be getting my daughter home."  
  
"How are we all going to get there?" Leo wasn't so sure about this at all.  
  
"I can orb Piper and Phoebe there," Paige suggested.  
  
"We're going now?"  
  
"There's no point in waiting around for Christmas."  
  
"This is going to be very weird," Phoebe said as Paige took her hand and Piper's. The three girls watched Leo orb away with Patty and Penny but when Paige tried orbing nothing happened.  
  
"Paige, aren't we supposed to go?" Piper said.  
  
"I'm trying alright." Paige tried to orb again, but still they didn't go anywhere.  
  
"Shouldn't they come back seeing as we haven't gone anywhere?"  
  
Andy managed to stand up and draw out his sword before Isis got up as well.  
  
"It's true Andy; you were always the good little boy while I tried to play tricks on people with Prue."  
  
"I remember," Andy said furiously. "You wanted to turn Prue evil then, I realize that now, but you couldn't so her fake family decided to wait until she was older."  
  
"And now she is."  
  
Andy jumped forward wanting to send his sword straight through Isis but he just dodged out of the way.  
  
"Who's my real family then?"  
  
"You are the Shadow. Your family is the Rahl's," Briar said.  
  
"Then I can free Prue," he hadn't meant to say it out loud.  
  
"No, you're not going to do that, she's mine." Isis walked to Prue, put an arm around her and they vanished.  
  
"You have to help me get Prue," Andy said to Briar as Lucio came to his side.  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
"I need to get to my real family."  
  
"I know exactly were they are living."  
  
"You're the son of Commander Rahl?" Lucio asked, astonished.  
  
"You had better believe it," Briar grinned.  
  
"Commander?" Andy knew that they were his real family, no matter how much it hurt inside, he still had memories of them and knew they weren't who is family are now. But he didn't remember his father being a commander.  
  
"Nathan Rahl is the commander of the army in Aren. He's one of the most powerful people in the whole if Emory Tara."  
  
"And an enemy of Isis's." Briar added. 


	25. Twenty Five

A/N Sorry it has taken ages to update. I hope you enjoy this part, let me know what you thought of it after reading, thanks.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Andy walked in silence as Briar and Lucio chatted about something. He was too deep in thought to join in the conversation.  
  
They were on their way to Andy's real family. As gob smacking as the idea was, it was true. Andy didn't feel confusion or anger by it, but comfortable and calm. This felt right, and he knew it was.  
  
He would find a way to get Prue out of Isis's grasp. There was a way and he was going to do it. Prue was relying on, and so was he. This would only be her only chance.  
  
"Andy!"  
  
He looked up and saw a man in his early twenties with two women, one to each side. One he knew was Grams but he didn't know who the other was. She looked like Prue, and like her sisters. It was her who had called his name, somehow she knew who he was. She must be Prue's biological mother.  
  
"How did you get here?" he eyed the man. He didn't look harmful, with blonde hair and light blue eyes. But never judge a book by its cover.  
  
"I'm a whitelighter, I can orb." The man said rather flatly.  
  
"Where's the other three?" Andy couldn't see Prue's sisters.  
  
Prue's mother skeptically looked at Penny. A look he didn't miss but couldn't interpret the meaning. "We need to discuss something first before they come."  
  
That could only be trouble. Things weren't looking good from Andy's eyes. Lucio and Briar were still talking, but not so carelessly with strangers among them.  
  
----  
  
"We need to get to Prue," Piper sighed. "Can't you try orbing again Paige?"  
  
"I have, and nothing happens."  
  
"Try harder!" Phoebe and Paige sheepishly looked at their oldest sister.  
  
"Piper I can't orb to her, what's the point of trying something that's useless?"  
  
A thought came to Piper. She was Prue's twin, and twins always had a special bond. Perhaps she could reach Prue by that? It was a shred of hope, seeing as Leo wasn't coming back it seemed.  
  
"Right, hold my hand, now try orbing again Paige, I have a plan," with the three holding each other's hands Paige tried orbing and when she expected nothing to happen Piper thought of Prue, needing to get to her and miraculously it worked.  
  
When they looked around, they found themselves looking at the inside of a huge hall with at least a hundred people inside. They were on the balcony, out of direct eye sight from the people below.  
  
"Where are we?" Phoebe whispered as they hid behind a pillar.  
  
Scanning the area below Piper tried to look for someone remotely looking like Prue.  
  
"She's down there," Paige said.  
  
"Where?" Piper still couldn't see her.  
  
"The one in the white dress." There was clapping and cheering from the people in the hall and everyone started moving.  
  
"They're leaving," Phoebe said, stating the obvious.  
  
"We should just stay here until they are all gone completely," Piper looked down the balcony, no one else was up there and at the end there was a stair case leading down to the ground. "We'll go down there in a minute."  
  
"Who've we got 'ere?" A voice behind them commented.  
  
Piper could have sworn no one else had been on the balcony. So where had this person come from?  
  
----  
  
"Now Prue you need to get changed, all that blood is scaring people," Isis led Prue away from the hall and up to a nearby bedroom.  
  
Once inside he pulled out a plain shirt and pants from a drawer. They were traveling garb, but they would do. He put them in her hands and she knew what he wanted.  
  
"I'll be back," he shut the door behind him leaving her alone in the room.  
  
Prue slipped the white material off and her muscles screamed as she moved. But she pulled the shirt on before the pants anyway. She was hungry, when was the last time she had eaten? The bed looked more appealing. But Isis hadn't told her to sleep.  
  
She found herself lying on the bed despite what she was thinking, and was glad of it. It wasn't long before fatigue took over her.  
  
Her dreams were visited by something unknown and unexpected.  
  
----  
  
"Andy, are you even listening?" Grams asked.  
  
He looked at Leo. "They're here."  
  
"I know, but they shouldn't have been able to," Leo scratched his head. He had felt Piper, Phoebe and Paige enter the world that was Emory Tara.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Grams was getting impatient, as usual when people were keeping secrets.  
  
"Do you know exactly were they are?" Leo nodded. "We had better get to them before they get into trouble."  
  
Before anything else had been said all four of them were transported from where they were and to a hallway, standing outside a wooden chestnut door.  
  
Piper and the other two appeared as well, looking disgruntled.  
  
"What the...? We were just about to get taken by this really really big man and then we're here," Phoebe said.  
  
"What's going on?" Patty feared for what was happening involving her daughters.  
  
Andy opened the door and inside there was a bed in the middle of the room. Lying on top of it was Prue, and to his relief not in the dress covered in blood.  
  
"Prue?" He walked over to the bed and as he came closer it was apparent that she was asleep. He smiled at seeing her so peaceful.  
  
Someone standing behind all of them cleared their throat loudly. "I expected to see you again Andy."  
  
Andy turned from Prue to watch the person walking through Prue's family, the voice was familiar and now seeing who it was memories flashed before him. He was speechless.  
  
"Who are you?" Phoebe huddled closed to Piper in the doorway bewildered by the current situation.  
  
"Nathan Rahl," the tall man clasped his hands behind his back. "Andy's father." He had the same brown hair and eyes as his son.  
  
"How would you get here?"  
  
"I live here," his gaze fell to Prue.  
  
Andy turned his back to everyone behind him. He blocked out everything and soon he only heard Prue's soft breathing. He sat on the bed looking down at her wondering what was going on inside her head.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by someone else's. At first he wondered who it was then he realized it was Prue's presence, she was trying to tell him something.  
  
Behind him, chaos erupted as Isis entered the room. But Andy wasn't aware of it, it didn't matter anymore. Everything had seemed to lose all meaning except him and Prue. That was all that was important now.  
  
Prue sat up, blank white eyes looking ahead then to Andy. She slowly crossed her legs and beckoned Andy to come over to her and be closer.  
  
Words were not needed between the two, their minds working together, telepathically and spiritually. Something red hot flared angrily towards the couple but was deflected by a shield going around the bed.  
  
Andy sat cross legged in front of Prue, their knees touching and her hands found his and his closed around hers. It was terrifying looking into white eyes but underneath Andy saw who she was, no one not even Isis could change that.  
  
Something was pushed against his hip and Andy realized it was his sword. Parting one of his hands from Prue's he pulled the baldric over his head and rested it to his side wanting no interference.  
  
Once he and Prue were reconnected a slight warm breeze flew around them, a comforting touch. Together their eyes closed expecting nothing, yet anticipating everything. There was no time, no sound, no cold, no darkness. The light around them glowed a balmy gold, bathing the two in a sheer brilliance. It felt so soothing and calming.  
  
The atmosphere changed and Andy found himself in the edge of a forest full of lush thick tall trees reaching to the sky. A river churned quietly and across the water he could see Prue standing like he was. The feel of need and longing swept over him but instead of wading into the stream he watched as Prue dove into it, completely submerged and out of sight.  
  
Prue felt freedom and broke the control Isis had only just recently put there. Her life was hers as she swam through the icy depths. The past days had felt like a whole lift time and not just a number of hours. None of it mattered anymore though. She no longer needed to worry, or be concerned about what lay ahead. What would happen would happen.  
  
Something gold flashed in her view for a split second. Falling to the river bed she searched eagerly for the mysterious object, it was here somewhere.  
  
Just as she reached for it, underneath a grey rock a strong hand caught it first. Then she felt herself being drawn up to the surface of the water and once she was there she was looking at Andy, the item held in his out stretched hand.  
  
It was for her. Accepting the gift she slipped the ring on her second to last finger on her right hand. Something triggered back into her memory. Hadn't she received a similar present?  
  
Andy put his hand over her wrist and locked his eyes on hers. Then she remembered the bracelet, given by Isis, to seduce her into evil. It wasn't a gift, it was a trick and curse.  
  
But a sense of strength and companionship tingled as the bracelet loosened and slipped easily into Andy's hand. He discarded it into the river, letting it be swept away into the care of Mother Nature.  
  
At that instant the bands of white in Prue's eyes broke as well and returned to the normal blue they had once been. Andy smiled and his arm drew her closer to him and they embraced.  
  
This was the best feeling, an unnamed feeling, an unfelt feeling yet they both enjoyed its touch. Nothing could beat it and never would.  
  
Time traveled by without a single notice or care. Here time had no essence.  
  
----  
  
A week later.  
  
Piper stood in front of the council of Elders with Phoebe to her left and Paige to her right. She controlled her tears, keeping them at bay as she heard her younger siblings sob in dismay.  
  
In front, her mother stood with Leo off to her side. She was in her own pain of sadness and grief. They all were.  
  
Nathan Rahl stood with his wife, Andy's parents, near to Patty. His arms circled his betrothed as she cried into his shoulder.  
  
Piper stood feeling what everyone was feeling but refused to let it control her. This was not the place. Leo looked over his back to her offering no weak smile or kind words, but a silent understanding of what she was going through.  
  
"You are dismissed," the Elder said. They never had emotion with their voices, part of their job. To be biased was to deny what they were meant to do. It didn't matter anyway, why would they care anyway?  
  
Or maybe they should.  
  
Even they had lost in this situation everyone had, Piper and her sisters, Patty and Penny, the Rahl's and Leo and plenty of others whose lives had been touched by the two.  
  
They had lost Prue and Andy.  
  
Finally tears flooded down Piper's face as she thought of the sister she would never see again, the witch and Charmed One she would never fight evil with, the best friend she would have consoled in. She had lost another close friend, Andy, he would treat her like she was his sister he was that kind of person. She could tell.  
  
This wasn't fair, Prue and Andy were so young, how could they be gone?  
  
'I will not give up," Piper swore the oath to herself, and to the missing two people. The two who would have achieved so much had they a second chance.  
  
They were irretrievable now.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
That was the last and final part of Teenage Life, the end of the fiction but not the end of the story. Thankyou to all who read this and commented, it meant a lot to me. Look out for the sequel which will be started not too far into the future. I hope you liked my fic. Thanks again. 


End file.
